


О героях и убийцах в городе святого Иакова

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: В далеком 1980 году в Сантьяго судьба сводит двух людей. Густаво и Максимино еще не знают, как это перевернет их жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Февраль, 1980 г.**

_— Él es mi hermano._

Он тогда еще подумал, что произнесший эту фразу тоже служит в армии: голос его был негромким, но слова звучали уверенно и четко. Если б только знать, в какой армии.

Он совсем не подумал о том, что эти слова каким-то образом относятся к нему.

Ответ обрушился грохотом, точно рядом снова выстрелили.

— Твой брат? Он на тебя не похож.

— Сводный.

— Хочешь сказать, твой сводный брат служит в армии хунты? А ты помогаешь нам?

Сверху, где-то совсем-совсем рядом, лязгнул металл.

Он еще решил, что было бы проще умереть, вообще не приходя в сознание: боль в спине вернулась огненной вспышкой и уже через несколько секунд стала невыносимой. Казалось, что застрявшая там пуля искала выхода и прожигала себе путь наружу.

Правда, умирать не хотелось.

— Он всего лишь кадет. Или черно-красные собираются перебить заодно и всех кадетов? А детей вы не думали начать расстреливать?

— Детей? Эти кадеты пришли сюда вместе с карабинерами! Знаешь зачем? Чтобы выкурить нас отсюда, чтобы мы снова ушли из Сантьяго. Чтобы все было как в семьдесят шестом, когда они почти победили. И кто первым открыл огонь? Может, как раз он?

Он с трудом разлепил глаза. И первое, что увидел, был Серджио Энрикес, а еще — кровь и все остальное, что вытекло из разбитой головы Серджио. Чуть дальше, по левую руку от Энрикеса, лежал Мануэль Хернандес. Ничком, лицом в бетонный пол.

Пять минут назад и Серджио, и Мануэль были живы. Или час назад? Он понял, что не знает, сколько прошло времени.

И тем более не знает, кто из их отряда смог выбраться из этого проклятого дома.

Похоже, что никто.

Похоже, что и он не выберется.

— А может, — это снова был тот уверенный и спокойный голос, — черно-красным не стоит все-таки брать пример с хунты? Или вы забыли, за что сражаетесь?

Боль в спине вдруг стала отступать, и теперь хотелось закрыть глаза и отключиться. И больше не слышать этот дурацкий спор. В конце концов, Густаво Монтельяно сам попросил включить себя в списки тех кадетов, кто готов помогать армии и корпусу карабинеров в их борьбе против леворадикалов. А за ним в списках появились имена Серджио и Мануэля. Они тоже решили поучаствовать в зачистке трущоб, где сейчас прятались бойцы MIR (1). И не просто прятались — зализывали раны после вчерашнего неудачного покушения. Так считали в училище, так считали в контрразведке. На самом деле бойцы MIR устроили засаду.

Он заставил себя чуть повернуть голову.

Споривших было двое. Первый — оборванец в камуфляжной куртке и с автоматом Калашникова. Не зря говорят, что все эти коммунисты и анархисты едут с Кубы, а там их обучают и вооружают советские инструкторы. Потому что Советский союз никак не хочет понять, что народ Чили выбрал иной путь развития. И как-нибудь обойдется без красной чумы.

Второй оборванец был без автомата.

Больше они ничем не отличались.

Послышались гулкие шаги, и к спорившим присоединился кто-то третий.

Этот тоже таскал на себе автомат. И даже носил какое-то подобие военной формы.

— О чем шум?

Судя по тону, да и по тому, как вытянулся оборванец с калашниковым, третий был его командиром.

— Арциньега говорит, что это его брат. Сводный.

— Ну раз говорит... — Командир махнул рукой. — Пора уходить, пока улица свободна.

 

(1) MIR - Movimiento de Izquierda Revolucionaria, революционное левое движение, чилийская политическая организация, а в прошлом – леворадикальная партизанская группировка.


	2. Глава 2.

**Февраль, 1980 г.**

Было позднее утро пятницы, когда Густаво вышел из дома. После своего первого боя — и первого ранения — он легко получил увольнительную. Из госпиталя его отпустили еще вчера, и теперь впереди маячили три дня свободы. В казармы училища он должен был вернуться лишь к понедельнику.

Целых три дня увольнительной!

И Густаво хорошо знал, как он собирается их использовать. С точностью до часа. План он составил еще в госпитале. И сейчас делал все именно так, как задумал.

Форму он оставил в шкафу. Эмилио Монтельяно уезжал на службу еще в восьмом часу, и ни он сам, ни его адъютант, ни его шофер так и не узнали, что Густаво вышел из дома в неподобающей одежде. Мимо Мариэллы, их экономки, удалось незаметно проскользнуть.

Больше всего Густаво боялся, что его узнают на улице, — и не патруль, а кто-нибудь из знакомых. Он действительно нарушил устав и расхаживал по городу не в форме. Но куда хуже было то, что Густаво Монтельяно теперь всерьез считали героем.

Причем так считали все: кадеты, преподаватели и даже командир учебного взвода. Карабинеры и бойцы сухопутных войск. Офицер с погонами капитана навестил Густаво в госпитале: хотел посмотреть на единственного выжившего в той засаде. У него самого в тот день погиб товарищ. Служили в одном батальоне.

— У меня там тоже погибли друзья, — сказал офицеру Густаво. Обратился не по уставу, а просто как человек к человеку. — Тоже кадеты. Мануэль и Серджио. Это я их туда привел. Если бы я сам не вызвался, они бы тоже не пошли.

Они встретились глазами.

Офицер его взгляда не выдержал. Быстро попрощался, пожелал успехов на службе и ушел.

Правда, отец его тоже назвал героем. Сказал, что гордится. А потом улыбнулся и попросил больше не повторять таких подвигов. По крайней мере до выпуска из училища.

Прошло несколько лет, пока Густаво понял, почему командир учебного взвода никогда больше не позволял ему участвовать в подобных операциях. Пару раз он даже обращался к директору училища. Но сколько бы ни просил, ответ был один и тот же: нет. Эмилио Монтельяно потянул за все доступные ему ниточки — а ниточек в его руках было очень, очень много, — и все причисленные к училищу офицеры быстро поняли, что не хотят проблем с одним из начальников контрразведки, а уж попасть в поле зрения аппарата, которым руководил старший Монтельяно, тем более не хотят.

Тогда Густаво этого еще не знал.

Зато он знал другое: фамилию человека, который спас ему жизнь.

И сегодня он собирался найти этого человека. А если не получится сегодня (должно получиться!), то завтра. Или послезавтра. А если и послезавтра не выйдет, то в следующий раз. Он прекрасно учится, он лучший на своем курсе, и через месяц ему, безусловно, снова дадут пару дней увольнительной.

Густаво прошел два квартала пешком, поймал такси на бульваре и попросил отвезти его на окраину города.

Шофер, кажется, удивился. Резко развернул машину, выехал на перекресток и тогда погнал вперед. Сначала к набережной, потом через мост и дальше.

Спустя сорок минут Густаво расплатился и вылез на булыжную мостовую. Был уже полдень. Февраль в этом году выдался душным, но не слишком жарким. Не сравнить с рождеством, когда солнце превратило город в одну большую печь. Густаво представил, что в Вальпараисо, где жила бабушка, было прохладней: океан никогда не прогревался до конца.

Он прошел по мостовой дальше, свернул за угол и скоро увидел тот самый дом, где погибли Мануэль и Серджио. Зашел внутрь. Теперь здесь все было иначе. Дверь оказалась не закрыта, зато все окна — заколочены. Никаких стенных перегородок не оставили. Солдаты на самом деле перевернули здесь все вверх дном. Искали коммунистов.

— Они скоро будут здесь, — сказал ему тогда человек по фамилии Арсиньега. — И найдут тебя.

И ушел.

Подмога действительно появилась через несколько минут. Первый офицер, вошедший в подвал, как-то сходу определил единственного выжившего и вызвал медбригаду. Последнее, что Густаво запомнил перед тем, как его положили на носилки, было лицо Серджио. Мертвое лицо с мертвыми глазами. Незакрытыми.

Серджио смотрел на него с укором.

А посмотреть на Мануэля — попрощаться — он даже не смог.

Потом был госпиталь. И отец, отменивший все дела и примчавшийся посмотреть на сына.

Эмилио Монтельяно оставался в его палате не меньше часа. Называл героем и осторожно, терпеливо расспрашивал о засаде. Кого он видел, кого не видел, кто где стоял и кто из командиров планировал операцию. Старший Монтельяно вышел из палаты, только когда врач в десятый раз призвал его к благоразумию и настоятельно попросил удалиться.

С кем Эмилио Монтельяно разговаривал в коридоре, Густаво так и не узнал.

Но фразу расслышал полностью.

— Если я узнаю, что здесь замешаны не случайные коммунисты, которых нам присылают с Кубы, а наши собственные предатели, — а я, поверьте, про это все равно узнаю, — то я приму меры. И вы точно не хотите знать какие.

Голос отца звучал негромко, в нем даже не было нажима — напротив, тон был учтив, как и всегда. Густаво уже давно заметил: подобные угрозы доходят до людей быстрее.

Впрочем, Эмилио Монтельяно умел быть любым.

И отец, кажется, оказался единственным, кто понял. Про Мануэля и Серджио. Потому что бывший таможенник из Вальпараисо всегда учитывал правила игры, но ставку делал исключительно на людей. И вероятно, именно поэтому сразу же позвонил отцу Мануэля и отцу Серджио.

Так, во всяком случае, он рассказал Густаво. И очень мягко добавил:

— На твоем месте я бы обязательно зашел к ним в гости.

Густаво так и поступил. Хотя знал, что это будет тяжело. А насколько тяжело, понял, только когда увидел лицо сеньоры Энрикес, матери Серджио.

Когда он вернулся домой, отец задал ему другой вопрос:

— Если бы Мануэль и Серджио не пошли с тобой, что бы ты сделал?

— Не пошли бы со мной?

Отец немного помедлил. И продолжил.

— Допустим, их бы просто не взяли.

— Тогда я бы позвал Рауля. Хуана. Энрико. Хоакина. Франсиско. Штефана. Альфонсо, — перечислил Густаво. — Или Мигеля. Мигель никогда бы не отказался. Но капитан Рамирес, это наш командир учебного взвода, разрешил идти только троим.

А остальные нам завидовали, хотел добавить Густаво, но вовремя осекся. Потому что отец на это сказал:

— Когда я говорил тебе, что у тебя только одна дорога: стать лучшим и сделать так, чтобы вокруг тебя была армия преданных и полезных людей, я имел в виду совсем другое.

Густаво не знал, что ответить. Потому что не понимал. И потому что все уже решил для себя.

А отец добавил:

— Благодарю Пресвятую Деву Марию, что слышит меня и помогает.

Больше отец эту тему не поднимал.

А сейчас перед Густаво открывался вход в тот самый подвал, где MIR устроил засаду и перебил отряд. Он даже сделал несколько шагов вниз по лестнице, в черный провал. Постоял и только потом стал спускаться дальше. В голову пришла абсурдная и страшная мысль, будто Мануэль и Серджио так и остались в этом подвале.

Бетонный пол был таким же гулким, как и тогда, когда по нему ходили люди с калашниковыми. Густаво остался в полной темноте. Разглядеть он ничего не мог, а взять с собой фонарик не подумал.

Если бы за смертью правда начиналась вторая жизнь, если бы до Мануэля и Серджио можно было докричаться — он бы докричался.

Густаво быстро поднялся наверх и вышел на улицу. К солнцу.

Теперь нужно было действовать по намеченному плану. И немного — совсем немного — надеяться на везение. Вряд ли коммунист по фамилии Арсиньега жил прямо по соседству с домом, где прятались бойцы MIR. Но именно здесь начинались самые бедные кварталы Сантьяго. И Густаво собирался попытать счастья на этих улицах.

Он достаточно запомнил этого Арсиньегу, чтобы описать его или узнать при встрече. И спросил про него в первой же бакалейной лавке, которую увидел. В автомастерской. В крошечном кафе, где помещались только три столика и не было ни одного посетителя, а с кухни несло жареной рыбой. Хозяйка протирала барную стойку и ничего не знала ни про какого Арсиньегу, зато предложила выпить кофе или подождать обеда.

Густаво поблагодарил ее и вежливо отказался: терять время он не хотел.

Дальше он обратился к прохожим. Он даже придумал несколько историй: в одной он остался должен Арсиньеге денег, в другой Арсиньега обещал сдать ему комнату, в третьей они с Арсиньегой встретились в Вальпараисо, отлично погуляли, и тот пригласил товарища в гости. Ни одна из его историй не вызвала подозрений, да и люди, которых встречал Густаво, были очень приветливы. И действительно хотели помочь, хотя с момента штурма и перестрелки прошло только три недели, а пустой разбитый дом остался всего в двух кварталах. Густаво решил, что люди слишком быстро забывали такие вещи. А потом вспомнил, что уже слышал раньше: здесь это была не первая стычка леворадикалов и карабинеров.

Люди привыкли и к такому, подумал Густаво. Словно подтверждая его мысли, по улице прошел вооруженный патруль.

Густаво посмотрел им вслед и пожалел, что не надел форму; теперь он чувствовал себя нарушителем. В районе, где они жили с отцом, патрульные были неизменно вежливы, отвечали на любые вопросы и всегда старались помочь. Все, чтобы никто не сомневался: введение комендантского часа сделало Сантьяго куда более безопасным городом.

А сейчас Густаво неожиданно поймал себя на мысли: лица у здешних патрульных показались ему недобрыми. И даже если бы на нем была его обычная кадетская форма, он бы десять раз подумал, прежде чем спрашивать, где тут обитает некий Арсиньега.

В следующем кафе Густаво согласился на эмпанадас с мясом (2). Заметил грязноватый пол и пожалел, что не остался там, где жарили рыбу.

Был уже вечер, когда он прошерстил еще десяток кварталов. Здесь, на окраине города, начиналось то, что в Сантьяго называли побласьонами (3). Дома становились беднее, а улицы грязнее. Ни лавок, ни кафе здесь уже не было. Густаво заглядывал в окна и заходил в дворики, заводил разговор с пожилыми сеньорами, с детьми, с каждым, кто попадался ему навстречу. Он даже нашел одного Арсиньегу, но тот оказался восьмидесятилетним стариком и жил в семье сестры, а ее дети и внуки носили другую фамилию. Густаво хорошо понимал, что строить планы, основанные на везении, категорически неверно. Но никаких других зацепок у него не было. Коммунист Арсиньега вполне мог уехать в провинцию Вальдивия. Говорили, что там сейчас окопались бойцы MIR. Там шли настоящие бои.

Густаво все-таки вернулся в то крошечное кафе. И с трудом узнал его: все три столика были заняты, двое человек пристроились прямо на полу, кто-то принес складной стул, а кто-то пил вино, прислонившись к стене. Протиснуться к барной стойке оказалось тяжело. А жареную рыбу съели еще в обед. Взамен хозяйка предложила ему милькаос (4). Пришлось остаться.

— Вы все еще ищете этого Арсиньегу?

— Да, — ответил Густаво. — К сожалению, пока безуспешно.

— И много вы ему должны?

Густаво вспомнил, что хозяйке он рассказал историю номер один. Про деньги и долг.

— Много, — сказал он. — Очень много. Если не отдам, никогда не прощу себе.

Хозяйка покачала головой и поставила перед ним тарелку.

— Арсиньега? Вы сказали, Арсиньега?

Густаво повернулся: его окликнул мужчина лет тридцати. Тот, что пришел в кафе со своим складным стулом.

— Да, — ответил Густаво. — Вы его знаете?

— Если вы про Максимино, то последний раз я встречал его перед Рождеством. Но я могу объяснить, где он живет...

Густаво шел быстрым шагом, и все же ему понадобилось минут сорок, чтобы добраться до дома, где жила семья Арсиньега. Он пересек несколько уже знакомых улиц и двинулся на юг. Случайные прохожие порой улыбались: наверно, его уже видели сегодня здесь и запомнили.

Город тем временем словно пробуждался от пятничных хлопот, люди шли друг к другу в гости, а из окон все больше доносился радостный шум. Комендантский час начинался в два часа ночи, и, казалось, жители этих кварталов делали все, чтобы успеть повеселиться.

Кто-то пытался с ним заговорить, а кто-то искал ссоры, а не собеседника, чтобы продолжить вечер за рюмкой _pisco_ (5). Густаво почувствовал себя чужаком. И отлично понимал, что пускай его форма и осталась висеть дома, выглядел он все равно мальчиком из центра города, который случайно заблудился в трущобах.

По улице снова проехала патрульная машина, и в этот раз Густаво заметил, как прохожие глядят вслед карабинерам: с опаской.

Густаво ускорил шаг и очень скоро снова оказался в квартале, где на улицах не было тротуара, и чем дальше он шел, тем больше дома походили на хижины, а порой и на сараи. Здесь было намного тише. Густаво отыскал незаметный проход между забором и глухой кирпичной стеной и свернул внутрь квартала. Оглянулся и подумал, что сам бы ни за что не сообразил полезть сюда, и снова пожалел, что не взял фонарик: возвращаться придется в темноте.

В глубине двора прятался старенький двухэтажный дом. Входная дверь была нараспашку, окна внизу разбиты или заколочены досками, зато на втором этаже горел свет и слышались обрывки разговора. Густаво поднялся вверх по лестнице: быстро, не обращая внимания на то, как угрожающе скрипят доски.

На стук в дверь ему открыла женщина. Маленького роста, хрупкая, на лице несколько глубоких, резких морщин: не от старости, это Густаво понял и сам.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он. — Прошу прощения, что беспокою вас.

— Добрый вечер, — в ответ женщина улыбнулась, точно не ожидала такого тона и тем более извинений. — Вы кого-то ищете?

— Максимино Арсиньега. Ведь он живет здесь?

— Он живет здесь, — она кивнула. — Его самого сейчас нет, но вы заходите.

Жестом она пригласила Густаво пройти внутрь. Он помедлил. Потому что поймал себя на странной мысли: казалось, сделает он этот шаг, и его жизнь изменится навсегда. 

— Заходите, ну что же вы, — добавила женщина. — Максимино скоро придет. Я его мама.

В конце концов, за этим я сюда и пришел, подумал Густаво. И продолжил мысленные рассуждения: может, это вообще не тот Арсиньега.

Хотя сам он уже поверил.

— Вы ведь его друг?

Этот вопрос поставил Густаво в тупик. Свои истории под номерами один, два и три он здесь рассказывать не хотел. Точно не матери Максимино.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я его друг. Густаво.

— Очень приятно, Густаво. Меня зовут Милагрос, — она снова улыбнулась. — Может, поужинаете с нами? У нас немного места, но ужина хватит на всех.

Он тоже улыбнулся и кивнул.

Места действительно не хватало: квартира не занимала и половины этажа и для такой семьи была совсем крошечной. Пара комнат, кухня — и пятеро детей за столом. Еще за столом сидел старичок с костылем — правда, он уже поужинал, и теперь Милагрос помогла ему подняться и повела в другую комнату. А вернувшись, указала Густаво на свободный стул.

— Что же вы не садитесь? Фелипе, подвинься, пожалуйста. Разве ты не видишь, что у нас гость? И где же Максимино?

В пастель де чокло (6), которую готовила Милагрос, оказалось очень много кукурузной муки и совсем мало мяса. А когда она предложила добавки и искренне удивилась, услышав отказ, Густаво ответил:

— Благодарю. У вас много детей, а я могу поесть и дома.

— Ваша мама небось тоже ждет вас с ужином?

— Нет, — ответил Густаво. — К сожалению, моя мама умерла четыре года назад. Воспаление легких.

— Простите, — сказала Милагрос. — Какое горе. Но вы ее хотя бы помните, правда?

— Да, — сказал Густаво. — Мне очень ее не хватает. И совсем не потому, что она всегда ждала меня с ужином.

— Вы тоже можете научиться готовить, — посоветовала Милагрос, и звучало это неожиданно. — И будете вспоминать ее каждый раз, когда возьметесь за те же блюда.

— Действительно, — согласился Густаво. — Мне это никогда не приходило в голову.

— Максимино, кстати, готовит лучше меня, — сообщила Милагрос.

— Да?

— А он не рассказывал, что три года работал в ресторане? На кухне, сначала просто помогал. А потом многому научился.

Густаво покачал головой. Больше всего он боялся, что Милагрос начнет расспрашивать, где же он познакомился с Максимино. С коммунистом, который работал в ресторане и помогал вооруженной оппозиции.

Хорошо бы, чтобы тот пришел побыстрее.

Хотя Густаво уже перестал понимать, о чем он будет говорить с Максимино.

Милагрос тем временем продолжила:

— А сам он говорит, что просто умеет смешивать вещества и знает, как это сделать правильно. Он ведь хотел пойти учиться на химика. Просто мечтал. Он был лучшим в своей школе, представляете? Хотя бы про это он рассказывал?

Пришлось кивнуть.

— Но тогда нам было совсем тяжело, и пойти в университет он не смог, не было денег. Вот поэтому он и пошел на работу. Правда, тот ресторан, к сожалению, уже закрылся.

— Жаль, — сказал Густаво, и Милагрос решила сменить тему.

— Расскажите все-таки о себе. Другие родственники у вас есть?

— Отец и бабушка. Только бабушка живет в Вальпараисо.

— Я так и подумала, что вы единственный ребенок.

— Вы не ошиблись.

— И живете вы, наверно, в центре?

— Да, — Густаво не стал отпираться.

— Мы раньше тоже жили поближе к центру. Лет шесть назад. Или даже семь. Ну, до того, как...

Милагрос осеклась и замолчала, и Густаво подумал, что лучше не спрашивать ее, почему же они переехали в эту дыру. Не сейчас, когда на него смотрели пятеро ее детей, а шестой опаздывал к ужину. Он прикинул, что самой младшей девочке на вид лет восемь. Значит, все дети родились раньше. До того, как семья сменила место жительства.

Или до того, как в стране сменилась власть: то, что так хотела и не смогла произнести Милагрос.

Эта мысль Густаво не понравилась.

Молчание нарушил Фелипе — самый старший из детей, сидящих за столом.

— Мы переехали, потому что папа потерял работу, — сказал Фелипе. — А потом он просто ушел.

— Фелипе!

Так вот в чем дело, подумал Густаво. Отец потерял работу и вместо того, чтобы найти новую и зарабатывать деньги, бросил семью. Вот почему Максимино стал коммунистом. Вот она, цена пропаганды. Отец бросает семью, бросает шестерых детей, и все потому, что он обыкновенная сволочь, мерзавец, а коммунисты все равно скажут, что виновата в этом новая власть, и вот у них уже есть оправдание, чтобы грабить банки и подкладывать бомбы, а то и просто стрелять в солдат на улице.

Одного Густаво не понимал: почему люди верят во всю эту чушь. Тот же Максимино например.

Теперь он знал, о чем хочет поговорить с Максимино. Только не здесь, не за этим столом.

— Хотите чаю? — предложила Милагрос. ― Уже, конечно, не время для _onces_ (7), но все-таки?

Густаво видел, что ей очень неудобно и нужно снова сменить тему. Он постарался улыбнуться и притвориться, что он ничего не заметил. И никаких выводов не сделал.

— С удовольствием, — ответил он.

Милагрос поставила чайник на плиту, и Густаво остался в компании детей. Фелипе до сих пор смотрел на него так, как те пьяные парни на улице: как на чужака, которого сюда никто не приглашал. Зато все девочки улыбались. Особенно старалась самая маленькая.

Заскрипела лестница, и вот уже щелкнул дверной замок. В следующую секунду Густаво увидел человека, спасшего ему жизнь.

Милагрос вышла навстречу старшему сыну. Густаво тоже решил встать из-за стола.

— Привет!

Максимино обнял мать и извинился за опоздание.

И только потом увидел Густаво.

Нахмурился и даже потянулся к поясу, словно у него там висел револьвер, но тут же отдернул руку.

— К тебе пришел твой друг, — сказала Милагрос. — Густаво.

— Я вижу, — ответил Максимино.

— Я не буду вас задерживать, — пообещал Густаво. — Но нам нужно поговорить, правда?

— Еще бы.

Милагрос бросила на сына удивленный взгляд, а потом с не меньшим удивлением посмотрела на Густаво.

— Вы уже уходите? Вы же только что согласились выпить с нами чаю. Ну нет уж, теперь оставайтесь. У нас осталась половина пирога, а еще джем.

Максимино ответил кивком, и Густаво вернулся за стол.

Чай они пили в молчании. И в таком же молчании ели пирог. Милагрос пыталась начать разговор заново и перепробовала все темы подряд. От погоды и школы, в которую ходил Фелипе, до рецептов Пан де Пасква (8) — здесь Густаво все же включился в беседу и даже пообещал выспросить, как именно Пан де Пасква печет его бабушка и сколько нужно добавлять изюма, а сколько измельченного миндаля и марципана.

И все же разговор не клеился. Через полчаса Густаво встал из-за стола, поблагодарил Милагрос и пошел к двери. Максимино вышел за ним.

— Обязательно приходите к нам снова! — сказала Милагрос на прощание. — Вы же придете, правда?

— Обязательно, — пообещал Густаво.

Максимино в это мгновение посмотрел на него так, точно говорил: придешь сюда еще раз, и я сам тебя убью.

А в том, что Максимино уже жалеет, что три недели назад не дал черно-красным его добить, Густаво ни капли не сомневался.

Они выбрались со двора, снова прошли между забором и кирпичной стеной и оказались на улице, едва освещенной редким светом из окон. Да и шагать пришлось по грязи: за то время, пока они ужинали, прошел дождь.

Только теперь Густаво не знал, как разговаривать с Максимино. И тот его удивил. Не столько вопросом, сколько тем, как спокойно звучал его голос.

Так же, как и три недели назад, когда Максимино отчитывал черно-красных и назвал раненого кадета братом.

— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил Максимино.

— Я же слышал твою фамилию. Тогда. Когда... ну... — Густаво чуть помедлил. Он сейчас не знал, как сказать то, что он должен был сказать. — Я подумал, что тебя надо искать здесь, приехал сюда и поговорил, наверно, с сотней человек. Со всеми, кого я встретил в этом побласьоне.

— И кто же меня выдал?

— Никто тебя не выдал. В Cafe Colonial я спросил Арсиньегу, и один из посетителей рассказал, как тебя найти.

— Интересно.

— Я никому не скажу, кто ты такой и где живешь, — пообещал Густаво. — Что бы ни случилось, эта информация останется со мной.

Максимино бросил на него взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. Точно решал, можно ли ему верить.

— Я хотел поговорить, — продолжил Густаво.

— О чем?

— Например, о том, почему ты поддерживаешь черно-красных. Почему помогаешь им.

— Ты всерьез это спрашиваешь?

— Да.

Максимино остановился. Пристально посмотрел на него и тогда сказал:

— Мне нечего тебе объяснять. Мы с тобой по разные стороны фронта.

— Мы не на войне.

— Мы на войне, — оборвал его Максимино. — То, что ты сегодня пришел сюда не в своей форме, ни о чем не говорит.

— Я пришел как друг.

— Я пожалел тебя только потому, что ты еще очень молод. Сколько тебе лет, восемнадцать?

— Двадцать, — кивнул Густаво.

— Ну, мне двадцать три. И я не стреляю в детей. А вот ты стреляешь в таких же, как ты сам. Вы воюете с собственным народом. С чилийцами. Ты когда-нибудь про это вообще думал?

У Густаво захватило дух от обвинений, которые он только что услышал.

И теперь он много что хотел объяснить этому Максимино.

Только это не получилось: Максимино уже перехватил инициативу.

— Это был твой первый бой?

— Да.

— И когда будет следующий?

Густаво помрачнел.

— Два моих товарища погибли. Мы вызвались сами. Помогать армии и карабинерам воевать с террористами. Которые только что организовали покушение на одного из генералов армии. — Он помедлил. — Точнее, вызвался я, а мои сокурсники пошли за мной.

Максимино опять нахмурился.

— Ответ на твой вопрос очень простой: наверно, никогда. Меня теперь считают героем, и я этому не рад, если тебе интересно. Героями также считают Мануэля и Серджио. Только наш командир учебного взвода уже сказал, что больше никогда не позволит кадетам участвовать в подобных операциях.

— Хорошо.

— Что хорошо?

— У тебя еще есть шанс остаться человеком.

— Я собираюсь продолжать обучение, — сказал Густаво. — Мне осталось два года в училище, и я стану офицером сухопутных войск.

— Продолжай, — кивнул Максимино. — Почему ты хочешь быть офицером?

— Потому что это лучшая из профессий. Потому что военный хранит порядок. Это то, что должен делать настоящий мужчина, — защищать свой народ.

— Это лозунги. Настоящий мужчина прежде всего защищает свою семью.

— Поэтому ты помогаешь черно-красным? Вместо того чтобы просто работать?

— Я работаю, — возразил Максимино. — Только меня постоянно увольняют: не потому что я плохо работаю, а потому что у нас постоянно что-то закрывается. То завод, то фабрика. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты вообще, но после того, как к власти пришел ваш главнокомандующий, в стране осталось меньше рабочих мест. Богатые богатеют, а бедные стали нищими.

— Это все потому что социалисты проводили неправильные реформы. Это Альенде привел страну в ад со своими дурацкими экспериментами. И теперь все это нужно выправить. Поднять экономику. Да, это тяжело. Приходится принимать очень жесткие решения. Но все наладится, увидишь.

Максимино покачал головой. И неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Господи, ну какая же у тебя каша в голове.

Густаво не знал, что ответить. По его собственному мнению, каша в голове была у кого-то другого.

— И знаешь, ты можешь придти сюда еще раз, — сказал Максимино. — Как-нибудь. Приходи, да.

— Хорошо.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, ты найдешь дорогу до Cafe Colonial. Прощай!

Максимино повернулся и зашагал прочь, и тогда Густаво окликнул его.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо.

— Я понял.

Было уже около одиннадцати вечера, когда Густаво наконец добрался домой. В дверях его встретила Мариэлла. Предложила чай и свежую выпечку, и Густаво пообещал придти в кухню немного позже.

Он поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату, умылся и переодел рубашку. Сел за письменный стол и постарался привести мысли в порядок. Давно он не получал столько впечатлений за день.

А этот коммунист, Максимино, так и не выходил у него из головы.

Еще Густаво понял, что должен как-то его отблагодарить. Правда, он пока не знал как, но уже пообещал себе, что непременно что-нибудь придумает.

Через четверть часа он спустился в кухню. Схватил горячий эмпанада с сыром, обжег пальцы и только тогда заметил отца.

— Знаешь, это совсем не мое дело, чем ты занимаешься и куда ходишь, — сказал Эмилио Монтельяно. — В конце концов, у тебя увольнительная. Но если даже я заметил, что ты вернулся домой не в форме, это мог заметить и кто-нибудь другой. Просто будь поосторожнее, хорошо?

 

(2) Эмпанадас (ед.ч. «эмпанада») – распространенные в странах Латинской Америки пирожки с начинкой.  
(3) Побласьон (исп. Poblacion) – изначально квартал, район, позже этим словом стали называть бедные кварталы и трущобы на окраине.  
(4) Milcaos – картофельные блины.  
(5) Pisco – традиционный для Чили и Перу крепкий алкогольный напиток.  
(6) Pastel de choclo — запеканка с молотой сладкой кукурузой, говядиной, курицей и яйцом.  
(7) Onces — пришедшая из Англии чилийская традиция пить чай вечером, обычно со сладостями  
(8) Пан де пасква (Pan de Pasqua) – рождественский пирог, традиция его выпечки восходит к немецкому штоллену.


	3. Глава 3.

**Апрель, 1980 г.**

Не было и одиннадцати утра, когда Густаво дошел до Cafe Colonial и увидел закрытую дверь. Заглянул в окно — проверить, на месте ли хозяйка, — и ничего не увидел за плотной занавесью. Тогда он даже потянул за ручку, и дверь, конечно, не поддалась.

Неожиданно подул зябкий ветерок: осень в этом году поторапливалась наступать, и Густаво пришлось застегнуть ворот куртки.

Он решил подождать Максимино прямо здесь, на пустой улице, разглядывая редких прохожих. Видел он в основном домохозяек, идущих в лавки затем, чтобы пополнить домашние запасы после страстной пятницы и потом как-нибудь пережить пасхальное воскресенье. Пару раз по улице прошли карабинеры. Густаво точно знал, что в центре в это время уже кипела жизнь: на бульваре, где стоял их дом, люди сидели в уличных кафе и заглядывали в магазины. Те, кто еще в четверг не уехали к морю.

К морю уехал Хоакин. И Франсиско. И Альфонсо. И Мигель. И, конечно, Штефан. Причем Штефан уже давно приглашал его к себе в Винья-дель-Мар, желая отблагодарить. В прошлом году, получив от командира взвода увольнительную на все пасхальные выходные, Густаво позвал его в Вальпараисо. А бабушка не могла нарадоваться, увидев мальчика, свободно говорившего по-немецки, и до сих пор ставила его в пример Густаво: забывать свои корни было нельзя. Прадед Штефана Шнайдера приехал в Чили из Мюнхена. Разумеется, все мужчины Шнайдеры стали военными.

И Хоакин, и Франсиско, и Альфонсо тоже звали Густаво с собой, у каждого из них были родственники в каком-нибудь приморском городке.

Он решил остаться в Сантьяго.

Отец даже переспросил его, желая уточнить планы Густаво на праздники:

— Ты точно остаешься? Ну, по крайней мере ты составишь мне компанию на воскресенье.

— Только если ты не будешь опять приглашать к нам домой своих сослуживцев и разных других полезных людей. Как это было на Рождество.

Эмилио Монтельяно рассмеялся.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я недостаточно устаю от них на службе? Мало ли что там было на Рождество. У них тоже есть свои семьи, не волнуйся. Я попрошу Мариэллу сделать настоящий пасхальный обед. Идет?

— Идет!

Густаво знал, что отец сдержит обещание. А когда тот в свою очередь спросил Густаво, не появилось ли у него каких-нибудь новых знакомств в городе, он тоже сдержал обещание.

Рассказывать про Максимино он и не собирался.

А вот что говорить самому Максимино, Густаво тоже не знал.

В прошлый понедельник весь город облетела весь о новой выходке левых радикалов: рано утром бомба взорвалась прямо у редакции El Mercurio (9). Жертв, к счастью, не было. На этой неделе, во вторник, другую бомбу подложили прямо у входа в один из банков. Здесь речь уже не шла о предупреждении: бомба разорвалась именно тогда, когда к главному входу подъехал автомобиль владельца. Впрочем, если коммунисты и хотели убить американского банкира, им это не удалось. Пострадал только автомобиль, да и стекла в здании.

А в среду Густаво получил увольнительную. Вечером пригласил своих товарищей в бар, и после нескольких рюмок _pisco_ Мигель вдруг разговорился.

— У коммунистов появилась новая тактика. Слышали уже? Так вот, теперь они перешли на бомбы.

— Хочешь сказать, раньше бомб не было? — спросил Альфонсо.

— Были. А вот у последних взрывов больно почерк одинаковый. Видно, что один и тот же специалист работает, и взрывчатая смесь у него необычная. Хороший химик, говорят. Свой состав придумал.

— Кто тебе сказал?

Мигель заважничал: его отец пусть и не занимал такого поста, как Эмилио Монтельяно, но тоже служил в CNI (10) ― Национальном информационном центре , — а начинал вообще в DINA (11).

— Догадайся, кто, — ответил Мигель. — Только никому, ладно? Говорят, уже есть идеи, как его ловить. И подозреваемые тоже есть. Пусть этот химик «выступит» в третий раз, и мышеловка захлопнется.

— Тогда и болтать не стоит, — оборвал его Густаво. — Особенно когда ты в баре и пьешь что-нибудь крепкое. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы этого коммуниста упустили?

Мигель послушал его и замолчал.

На сердце по-прежнему было тяжело, и больше всего сейчас Густаво надеялся, что ошибся и его догадка неверна. Что этот химик, собирающий бомбы, — не Максимино. Да и при чем тут Максимино? Наверняка у левых есть и другие специалисты. На днях газеты снова писали про Кубу и лагеря, где террористы из MIR проходят боевую подготовку.

Ну и глупость же я выдумал, сказал себе Густаво. За левым движением стоит целый Советский союз. К чему коммунистам нанимать парня, который даже университет не закончил?

Эта мысль его немного успокоила.

А другая мысль, про университет, в который еще мог поступить Максимино, придала сил.

— Привет, — сказал Максимино.

Густаво спешно обернулся: надо же, как он отвлекся. Даже не подумал, что Максимино выйдет с другой стороны улицы.

— Привет, — ответил Густаво. — Здесь закрыто.

— Вижу, — Максимино недолго всматривался в окно и тоже пытался разглядеть хоть что-нибудь за шторами. — А в прошлом году в пасхальную субботу кафе работало. Ладно, пойдем. Может, что еще попадется. В конце концов, у Федерико всегда открыто, в любую погоду и в любой праздник. Правда, тебе, наверно, там не понравится: у него не до армейской чистоты и вылизывания полов.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Густаво. — Как-нибудь переживу.

Они двинулись вперед. Некоторое время они шли рядом, молча, и Густаво сперва подумал, что уже не помнит, о чем он хотел поговорить с Максимино, и почему так настаивал на этой встрече. А потом вспомнил: Максимино обещал показать ему свой квартал, вот в чем дело! Да и не важно. Им всегда найдется, что обсудить, — в этом Густаво был уверен.

В прошлый раз он получил увольнительную в начале марта, и первое, что сделал, — приехал сюда и опять попал на гостеприимный ужин к Милагрос. Она была очень рада снова увидеть Густаво у себя дома, и все повторилось: они вместе ждали Максимино. А когда тот пришел, продолжили ужин в большой компании. Только на этот раз обошлось без враждебных взглядов.

— Мой отец здорово повеселился, — рассказывал тогда Густаво, — когда я заказал междугородний звонок в Вальпараисо и позвонил бабушке, чтобы узнать для вас рецепт Пан де Пасква. Я же обещал, помните? Так вот, отец еще спросил меня, не собираюсь ли я открывать кондитерскую. Или еще лучше — ресторан.

Милагрос рассмеялась.

— И что вы ответили? — спросила она.

— Что я обязательно подумаю, — сказал Густаво. — Если у меня вдруг не заладится карьера. По-моему, открыть ресторан — прекрасная идея!

— Ну, во всяком случае, повар у вас уже есть, — Милагрос посмотрела на Максимино. — И отличный повар. Он умеет даже самые обычные блюда готовить так, словно вы их никогда не пробовали раньше.

— Да ладно, ну о чем ты говоришь.

От слов матери Максимино даже немного смутился и принялся внимательно изучать свою чашку.

Милагрос тем не менее продолжала:

— А если вы придете к нам на Пасху, то я постараюсь уговорить Максимино приготовить праздничный обед.

— Я подумаю, — повторил Густаво. — Большое вам спасибо, мне очень-очень приятно. Но боюсь, мне надо все-таки побыть с отцом. Он тоже не видит меня неделями.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Милагрос. — Никогда не думала, что у кадетов такая непростая жизнь.

— Я уже привык. К тому же жить в казармах мы обязаны только до четвертого курса, — объяснил Густаво. — А со следующего года у нас будет свободный выход. Это значит, я смогу уходить с территории училища сразу после занятий. И делать что угодно.

— Звучит намного лучше. Особенно «делать что угодно», — одобрила Милагрос. — Да, я забыла спросить, а кем работает ваш отец?

Густаво на секунду замялся. Хватило уже того, как удивилась Милагрос, узнав, что перед ней будущий офицер. А что рассказывать про отца, Густаво не знал. И хвастаться тем, какой высокий пост занимает Эмилио Монтельяно, он бы не стал никогда. Отца он любил, но прекрасно понимал: самое главное, какой пост занимаешь ты сам. Еще Густаво давно понял, что имя его отца открывало любые двери в Сантьяго, и что, скорее всего, в офицерское училище его бы взяли и без экзаменов.

Иногда это обескураживало. Густаво вполне отдавал себе отчет, что не будь он сыном Эмилио Монтельяно, его жизнь была бы намного, намного труднее.

Именно поэтому он дал себе обещание: достигнуть большего, чем достиг его отец.

И сделать это Густаво собирался самостоятельно. Так, чтобы никто не смог обвинить его в протекции. И даже приятелей в училище он давно мысленно рассортировал на две группы. Те, кто дружил с ним, потому что он — Густаво Монтельяно, потому что он лучший из лучших в училище, потому что он всегда знает, кому что делать, потому что собирается стать хорошим командиром и обязательно станет. И те, кто прилип к нему только из-за того, что он был сыном Эмилио Монтельяно.

Но сейчас на него с любопытством смотрели две пары глаз — младшие братья и сестры уже закончили с ужином и ушли в другую комнату, — и Густаво нужно было срочно придумать хороший, достойный ответ.

— Мой отец, он бывший таможенник, — начал Густаво. И сразу вспомнил, что некоторые отцовские сослуживцы до сих пор за глаза называют Эмилио Монтельяно «Таможенником», — об этом ему рассказывал сам отец, а Мигель подтвердил. — Ну а сейчас он занят охраной правопорядка. В том числе курирует таможню, порты...

И все остальное, хотел добавить Густаво. Но осекся.

— Смотрит, чтобы там все было по закону.

— Ясно, — ответила Милагрос. — Непростая работа.

А вот Максимино ничего не сказал. Пристально посмотрел на Густаво, и все.

И сейчас, когда они вдвоем шли по одному из самых бедных побласьонов Сантьяго, Густаво вспоминал тот вечер и думал, будет ли у этой беседы продолжение.

— Кстати, мама будет рада, если ты снова придешь в гости, — вдруг сказал Максимино. — Я помню, что ты говорил про Пасху и что завтра ты должен быть дома. Но ты можешь зайти к нам сегодня, если захочешь. Если уж честно, я обещал тебя привести.

— Я на это и надеялся, — сказал Густаво и улыбнулся. — И я, видишь, не с пустыми руками.

Густаво показал Максимино огромный сверток: в кондитерскую он побежал еще ранним утром, сразу после завтрака. И набрал там всевозможных сладостей, от рулета «бразо де рейна» до печенья «альфахорес» и «кокада».

— Я заметил, — Максимино тоже улыбнулся. — И даже старался не любопытничать, что такое ты носишь с собой. Знаешь, я ведь обещал показать тебе, как тут живут люди. Но мы можем сначала занести твой сверток домой. Я постараюсь спрятать его так, чтобы Пабло с Мартой его не нашли. А потом уже продолжим знакомство с нашим кварталом. Идет?

— Отличная идея, — согласился Густаво. А про себя отметил: Максимино что-то тревожило, только он пока не сознавался и пытался шутить.

Они так и сделали: зашли домой к Максимино. Милагрос не было. «Она ушла на рынок», — сообщил Фелипе. Максимино унес сверток в кладовку, и через четверть часа он и Густаво уже вернулись на ту же улицу, где встретились.

— Мы пришли.

Только сейчас Густаво увидел вывеску El Publico.

Внутри было уже достаточно накурено, а у барной стойки устроились двое мужчин. То ли они лечили похмелье, то ли задумали отпраздновать Пасху заранее. И в баре оказалось на самом деле грязновато, хотя Густаво и старался не подавать виду.

— Хозяина зовут Федерико. Здесь очень классно вечером, — сообщил Максимино. — Это одно из тех мест, которое уцелело в нашем районе после семьдесят третьего.

― После чего?

― После того как в Сантьяго ввели комендантский час, очень многие бары просто закрылись. Потому что народ перестал в них захаживать. Мы либо ходим в гости друг к другу, либо сидим дома и смотрим телевизор. Ты только сегодня об этом узнал?

Густаво пожал плечами и подумал, что лично ему комендантский час никогда не мешал. И что только в среду он сидел в баре со своими товарищами из училища. Причем в таком, куда не стыдно было заглянуть и будущим офицерам.

Максимино так и не дождался от него ответа. И продолжил:

― Конечно, сюда тоже заходят патрули. Проверяют документы. Так что надо быть начеку. Несмотря на это, здесь часто собираются интересные люди. С которыми есть о чем поговорить за рюмкой _pisco_.

— Рановато, — заметил Густаво. — Еще и двенадцати нет.

— Здесь неплохое пиво. Есть даже _Kunstmann_ , Федерико рассказывал, что его везут прямо с юга, из Вальдивии. Не ожидаешь от такого места, правда?

— Ладно, — согласился Густаво. — Если так, то пусть будет _Kunstmann_.

Они заняли столик у окна, и Максимино спросил:

— Как служба?

— Учеба, — поправил его Густаво. — Много лекций. На прошлой неделе к нам приезжали преподаватели из США. Но вот про что они нам рассказывали, извини, этим поделиться не могу.

— И не надо. Я в общем и сам могу догадаться. Про крах марксизма и социалистической модели. Что еще могут говорить американцы. Я угадал?

— И вовсе не про марксизм, — отмахнулся Густаво. — Про геополитику и современную экономику. В смысле, про макроэкономику. Это когда речь идет о государствах. А еще была лекция про малый бизнес. Не знаю, почему они решили прочесть нам лекцию о предпринимательстве. Но это было очень интересно. И я теперь понимаю, что такое «американская мечта».

— Могу представить. Так ты свободно говоришь по-английски?

— Конечно.

— А еще какие-нибудь языки знаешь?

— Еще я учил французский, — сообщил Густаво. — Ну и на немецком могу объясниться.

— Здорово, — одобрил Максимино. — Правда, здорово. Ты никогда не думал пойти изучать что-то другое?

Густаво сделал еще глоток пива. День был хороший, пиво действительно оказалось тем самым _Kunstmann_ , а не подделкой из Вальпараисо. И спорить с Максимино хотелось все меньше.

— Слушай, ты уже спрашивал, почему я решил быть офицером.

— И спрошу еще раз. У тебя столько возможностей. Даже поехать в другую страну, хоть в штаты, хоть в Европу, и пожить там. Посмотреть, как живут другие люди. Познакомиться с другими культурами.

— Я был в Лондоне, — сказал Густаво.

И осекся. А потом долго не отвечал. То, о чем сейчас говорил Максимино, казалось правильным. Ту поездку в Лондон с отцом — Густаво тогда было пятнадцать лет — он помнил прекрасно, помнил каждый день, проведенный в том чудесном городе, и мечтал еще раз вернуться в Англию. И тем более надеялся, что когда-нибудь у него еще будет возможность путешествовать и посмотреть другие страны. Например, увидеть ту же Германию, из которой уехал его далекий предок по фамилии Фринг. Которая сейчас была разделена на две части и о которой столько рассказывала бабушка, родившаяся уже в Чили и все-таки считавшая себя настоящей немкой.

А ведь еще были Париж, Рим, Нью-Йорк.

Но сначала нужно было исполнить то, что он решил сделать.

— Я хочу принести пользу Чили.

Максимино покачал головой.

— Ты мог бы принести пользу Чили, если бы стал, например, инженером. Ты бы работал на заводе. Или построил бы себе завод, с твоим положением можно и это устроить. И делал бы что-то полезное. Выпускал бы какую-нибудь хорошую продукцию и создавал бы рабочие места для людей. Ты же сам только что сказал, что тебе интересны экономика и предпринимательство.

— Да, интересны, — согласился Густаво. — Мне много что интересно. Но я уже выбрал, чем хочу заниматься.

Максимино откинулся на стуле. Посмотрел на него так, будто хотел его о чем-то спросить, и отвел глаза в сторону.

Густаво подумал, что тоже хочет спросить Максимино о многом. Например, о том, в какую школу он ходил раньше. И где они раньше жили. И правда ли то, что ему нравится химия.

А еще Густаво знал, что ему самому давно пора кое-что сказать Максимино.

— Я должен извиниться, — начал он. — Я уже два раза был у тебя в гостях, и теперь я приглашен снова. Мне очень неудобно. Я бы очень хотел пригласить тебя к себе. Но я пока не смог придумать, как это устроить.

Он тоже отвел глаза в сторону и принялся рассматривать, как Федерико перетирает бокалы у стойки. Боялся Густаво только одного: сейчас Максимино все поймет не так и вообще обидится. Подумает, что мальчик из благополучной семьи стыдится своего нового знакомого.

Ведь дело было совсем не в этом. Он бы мог пригласить Максимино в тот день, когда отца не будет дома. Да, Мариэлла потом непременно что-нибудь расскажет. Ну и что с того, мало ли какими друзьями обзавелся Густаво, это его жизнь.

Главное, это чтобы никто не узнал, как и где они с Максимино встретились. Вот этого точно не нужно. Густаво даже не считал проблемой убеждения Максимино. Конечно, не стоит ввязываться с его отцом в спор о преимуществах социализма. Или ругать нынешнюю власть. Но в одном Густаво был уверен: его отец боролся с настоящими врагами Чили, с настоящими красными фанатиками, а не с мальчишками, которые влюбились в коммунистические идеалы и никому не наносили вреда.

Пока никому, подумал Густаво. Он вспомнил, что ему рассказывал Мигель. Про взрывы.

И решил, что ему самому нужно переубедить Максимино. Вырвать его из компании «товарищей». Помочь семье переехать. Помочь с работой. Это же просто, и все безумные красные идеи тотчас рассеятся как дым.

А ведь если бы Максимино действительно учился в университете, подумал Густаво, все было бы совсем иначе.

Он вдруг понял, что они молчат уже несколько минут.

И перевел глаза на Максимино.

Вид Максимино его поразил. Он смотрел на Густаво, не отрывая взгляда.

А потом вдруг выпрямился, отставил свою пустой бокал в сторону и тихо спросил:

— Я. Максимино Арсиньега. Коммунист. Пойду в гости к самому Эмилио Монтельяно.

Теперь уже Густаво не знал, что ответить.

— Я знаю, кто твой отец, — продолжил Максимино. — Узнал. После того как ты рассказал про таможню. Я действительно не думал, что Густаво Монтельяно — сын того самого Эмилио Монтельяно.

— Разве это что-то меняет?

— Все, — сказал Максимино. Он до сих пор сверлил Густаво глазами. — Я, ей-богу, когда узнал, думал, что больше с тобой разговаривать не буду. А потом стало ясно: ты правда не понимаешь.

— Я правда не понимаю, — ответил Густаво. — Да, мой отец служит в Национальном информационном центре. Да, у него высокая должность и генеральское звание. И что?

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, чем он там занимается?

— Знаю. Мой отец просто делает свою работу.

— Они все так говорят.

— Но это правда, — заметил Густаво. — В стране должен быть порядок. Значит, кто-то должен бороться с врагами Чили.

— Кто-то должен пытать, калечить, насиловать? — оборвал его Максимино. — Ты на самом деле так считаешь?

— Я считаю, что не стоит верить всему, что говорят.

— А все, что говорят, вранье?

— Не обязательно, — согласился Густаво. — Да, я тоже о многом слышал. Безусловно, бывали случаи, когда кто-то превышал свои полномочия. Когда действительно совершались преступления. Причем, представь себе, мне про это рассказывал мой отец. И все эти люди, между прочим, понесли наказание. 

— Кто-то превышал полномочия?

Максимино покачал головой, и Густаво решил запастись терпением.

— Проблема в том, что из любого подобного случая... — Он осекся и был рад, что не произнес роковых слов «ваши товарищи». Не хотелось возводить стену между собой и Максимино. — Так вот, любой подобный случай раздувается в тысячу раз.

— Здесь не надо ничего раздувать, — сказал Максимино. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько людей расстреляли на стадионе Сантьяго в семьдесят третьем?

— Сторонники Альенде тоже не щадили армию, — ответил Густаво. — Их нужно было остановить. Прекратить кровопролитие. Иначе в Чили началась бы гражданская война. Лучше расстрелять тысячу врагов и спасти остальных.

— А что там делали с людьми на допросах, тебе про это отец не рассказывал?

— Я знаю, что этого больше не делают. Я знаю, что даже службы DINA больше не существует. Ее расформировали именно потому, что народ возмущался тем, о чем ты говоришь. Вы считаете генерала Пиночета диктатором. Скажи мне, в какой еще стране мира диктатор распустил бы секретную полицию, потому что народ был недоволен?

С ответом Максимино не медлил.

— Сталин, — сказал он. — Сталин. Он сначала провел репрессии, а потом снял и расстрелял Ежова. Вот и получилось, что во всем виноват Ежов. Я, кстати, изучал историю Советского союза — ее стоит знать. Как их ошибки, так и достижения. Так вот, если нашего главнокомандующего когда-нибудь прижмут и ему придется отчитаться о преступлениях, он во всем обвинит Мануэля Контрераса (12). Спорим?

— Я не буду с тобой спорить о разной ерунде, — сказал Густаво. — И да, я тоже изучал историю Советского союза.

— В пересказе американских инструкторов?

— Как ты уже понял, я читаю на многих языках. Сталин убил миллионы. Не тысячи — а миллионы, понимаешь? Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы в Чили было как в Советском союзе. Красный террор нам здесь не нужен.

— У нас вполне хватает своего, — ответил Максимино и поднялся. — Ну что, пошли. Нам надо кое с кем познакомиться.

Они расплатились — оставили на столике несколько монет — и вышли из бара.

И Густаво понял: что бы там ни задумывал Максимино раньше, до этой встречи, теперь его планы поменялись.

Они прошли вдоль улицы, и впереди показалась автомастерская. Максимино свернул во внутренний дворик. В гараже стоял древний форд, а рядом — остов какой-то другой машины. Ни посетителей, ни рабочих в мастерской не было.

Навстречу им вышла пожилая женщина.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался с ней Максимино. — Сеньор Руэда дома?

— Дома.

Сеньором Руэда оказался старик в инвалидной коляске. Он читал газету на кухне. Ног у него не было.

— Пришел пожелать вам доброго здоровья и хорошего праздника завтра, — сказал Максимино, и старик, улыбнувшись, тепло поблагодарил его. — Как ваши дети? Как София? Как Соледад?

— Уехали к морю, — сказал сеньор Руэда. — София давно туда переехала с детьми. А Соледад решила навестить сестру.

— Если увидите Соледад, передайте ей привет. Скажите, что я заходил.

— Обязательно!

Максимино перекинулся с сеньором Руэдой еще парой фраз, и только тогда они с Густаво покинули дом Руэды.

— Знаешь, почему у него нет ног? — спросил Максимино, когда они уже шли по улице. — Его арестовали в семьдесят третьем. Сразу после переворота. Этот Руэда никогда даже не сочувствовал социалистам и всегда голосовал против Альенде. Но он чем-то не понравился своему соседу, а тот служил в DINA. Что бы там ни было, на допросе он ничего не мог сказать — потому что ничего не знал ни о каких заговорщиках и коммунистах. Поэтому его выпустили. Но перед тем как выпустить, переехали ноги грузовиком. И сказали, что если он будет жаловаться, то же самое сделают со всей его семьей.

Густаво промолчал. Затем покачал головой и произнес:

— Я не отрицаю, что подобные случаи были. Наверняка этого офицера, который служил в DINA и отдавал такие приказы, уже осудили и сейчас он сидит в тюрьме.

— Его младшая дочь, Соледад, тоже попала на допрос, — Максимино не останавливался, точно не расслышал, что только что ему сказал Густаво. — После этого допроса она не только потеряла один глаз, она еще и не может больше иметь детей. Никогда. Тебе объяснить, что с ней там сделали?

— Я догадываюсь, — сказал Густаво. — И мне правда жаль. Если ты назовешь мне фамилию этого офицера, я могу попросить отца проверить, что с ним стало.

Максимино ничего не ответил.

Они прошли еще несколько улиц и свернули в квартал, где жил сам Максимино. Заходили в дома, которые казались бедными даже по меркам побласьона. Разговаривали с людьми — те ждали любимого праздника и старались забыть свое горе. А горя здесь было много. Кто-то потерял работу, а кто-то — здоровье. Кто-то просто разорился и переехал в трущобы со всей семьей.

Все истории, которые рассказывал Максимино, были похожи: это были истории бедности и нищеты, это были истории тех людей, которые никогда не появлялись на бульваре, где стоял дом семьи Монтельяно. Не каждый раз роль зла исполняла нынешняя власть или проклинаемая секретная полиция. Но все горе пришлось именно на семидесятые, и сейчас Густаво оставалось только уповать на то, что это лишь роковое совпадение.

— Я надеюсь, — сказал ему Максимино, — ты понимаешь: не надо ничего спрашивать у твоего отца. Я не хочу, чтобы сеньор Руэда или кто-то из тех, к кому мы заходили в гости, пострадали еще раз. Я доверяю тебе, понимаешь? Несмотря на твою фамилию.

— Я понимаю.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял: почти все, кто служили в DINA, продолжают службу в CNI. И делают то же самое, что делали раньше. Методы у них остались те же. Людоедские.

Густаво хотел сказать, что это не совсем так и в центр пришло работать много новых людей. Но спорить с Максимино он больше не хотел.

И поэтому промолчал.

— Уже скоро пять, — сказал Максимино. — Мама ждет нас к _onces_.

Милагрос действительно накрывала стол, а на кухне уже собралась вся семья.

— Спасибо вам за подарок! Чудесные пирожные, — поблагодарила она Густаво. — А какие тут «альфахорес»! Совсем свежие! А завтра вы, наверно, не придете?

— Нет, — ответил он. — Я же обещал отцу, помните?

— Помню, и мне все равно немного жаль, — сказала Милагрос. — Как ваш отец?

— С ним все в порядке, спасибо, — ответил Густаво. — Просто у него много работы.

Перевел взгляд на Максимино и понял, что этой фразы он мог бы и не говорить.

К счастью, в разговор вмешались Марта и Фелипе. Марта в одиночку одолела почти все «альфахорес», и тогда Фелипе взял с Густаво обещание в следующий раз принести целую коробку именно этого печенья, для сестры.

На улице давно стемнело, когда Густаво и Максимино вышли из дома, закончив с _onces_.

— Мне надо кое-что сказать тебе, — произнес Густаво. — Пойдем туда, где нас никто не услышит, ладно? 

— Тогда можно было остаться у нас, — заметил Максимино. — Дедушка был бы не против, если бы мы сидели в его комнате. И он уж точно никому ничего не скажет... Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаем.

Они вышли из квартала, и Максимино свернул налево, к высокому забору. Оттуда были видны заброшенные здания, а уже за ними показался пустырь.

Через несколько минут они стояли на берегу небольшой речки. Или скорее ручья. Апрельское небо звенело чистотой и сияло звездами, а тишину заполняло торопливое журчание воды.

Густаво, сощурившись, оглядел пустырь. Никого. Вспомнил, как Мигель рассказывал ему, будто в некоторые побласьоны даже карабинеры побаиваются заглядывать. И тогда вслед за Максимино устроился на небольшом пригорке. Даже сейчас, в апреле, земля еще не успела остыть.

А Максимино, похоже, никуда не спешил и ни о чем его не спрашивал. Поэтому Густаво начал первым.

— Сегодня ты спросил меня, почему я не стал инженером. Ведь он, несомненно, приносит стране куда больше пользы, чем военный.

В ответ Максимино повернул голову и теперь смотрел на Густаво с интересом. Или даже с надеждой. Так, во всяком случае, показалось самому Густаво. Он был уверен: скажи он сейчас Максимино, что собирается изменить свою жизнь, и счастью того не будет предела.

— Так вот, я согласен с тобой в том, что инженер — это отличная профессия, — продолжил Густаво. — Намного лучше быть инженером, чем собирать бомбы для черно-красных.

Максимино немедленно выпрямился. И глаза его сузились, будто он смотрел на Густаво через прицел автомата.

— В полиции уже знают, что у коммунистов есть новый химик. Последние два взрыва, у редакции и у банка, — работа одного специалиста. Определили, говорят, по составу. Очень оригинальному и необычному. Если будет третий взрыв, тебя поймают. Не знаю как, но они уже следят за тобой. Они у тебя на хвосте. Вот, в общем, и все.

С ответом Максимино не торопился. Он словно перебирал в уме слова Густаво, взвешивал и в который раз пытался оценить, стоит ли ему верить.

— Хорошо, — наконец ответил он. — Спасибо, что сказал.

Густаво перевел взгляд на ручей, в котором сейчас отражалась луна. Ему очень хотелось взять с Максимино обещание, что он больше не пойдет к коммунистам, не будет собирать бомбы, не будет рисковать из-за чужих идеалов. Ведь если он действительно хочет принести пользу стране, для этого есть масса других возможностей.

— Нет, не все, — Густаво повернулся к Максимино, и их взгляды снова сцепились. — Ты бы хотел учиться в университете? И действительно стать инженером-химиком? Ты ведь об этом мечтал?

Ответ звучал просто и бесхитростно.

— Конечно, хотел бы.

— Я могу помочь.

— Это, интересно, как?

— У меня есть знакомые, — правильнее было бы сказать, что знакомые есть у Эмилио Монтельяно, но Густаво решил, что Максимино не стоит упоминать об этом. — Они могут сделать так, что тебя возьмут в подготовительную группу уже сейчас. Тебе же надо что-нибудь нагнать, правда? А потом сдашь экзамены. И обязательно поступишь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Максимино. — Но у меня нет денег.

— Это не проблема.

— Ты с ума сошел? — Максимино рассмеялся. — Я не буду учиться за твои деньги. Ты кем вообще меня считаешь?

— Я считаю тебя разумным человеком, — ответил Густаво. — Который содержит мать, дедушку и пятерых братьев и сестер. Знаешь, у меня есть отдельный счет, который для меня открыла бабушка. Мне все равно нечего с ним делать. Так что я просто дам тебе в долг столько, сколько потребуется. Ты получишь профессию, устроишься на работу и отдашь мне эти деньги.

— Нет, — сказал Максимино. — Мне нужно работать уже сейчас. Именно потому что семья у нас большая.

— Если ты станешь студентом, тебе будет проще найти подработку. Проще, чем теперь. В конце концов, ты сможешь устроиться на кафедре. Будешь помогать делать там что-нибудь. Возможностей много. Гораздо больше, чем сейчас. Вы сможете переехать.

— Нет, — повторил Максимино. — Это слишком. Я должен подумать.

— Подумай, — согласился Густаво. — Твоя мама сказала, что ты всегда хотел быть химиком. Ведь правда?

 

(9) El Mercurio — правая консервативная газета, самое влиятельное издание во времена Пиночета.  
(10) Национальный центр информации (Central Nacional de Informaciones, CNI) — чилийская разведывательная служба, пришедшая на смену DINA в 1977 г. (см. следующую сноску).  
(11) DINA (Управление национальной разведки; исп. Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional) — чилийская политическая полиция, созданная после военного переворота 1973 года.  
(12) Мануэль Контрерас — бывший глава тайной полиции DINA в Чили в период диктатуры Пиночета.


	4. Глава 4.

**Декабрь, 1983 г.**

Повезло, подумал Густаво. На парковке были свободные места, хотя рабочий день на факультете химических и фармацевтических наук еще не закончился и сотрудники университета пока даже не думали отправиться по домам.

Густаво почувствовал себя вдвойне счастливым человеком: у него уже начался заслуженный — еще как заслуженный! — рождественский отпуск, а студенты до сих пор слушают лекции и сидят на семинарах.

Или работают в лаборатории по восемнадцать часов в сутки, как некоторые.

Свой фольксваген он аккуратно вписал между блестящим новеньким фордом и шевроле. И тут же представил, как Максимино снова покачает головой и скажет, что ездить на автобусе тоже неплохо, особенно если планы на вечер включают в себя употребление алкоголя. В прошлый раз Густаво разыграл удивление и заметил:

— Это что-то новое. Раньше всегда я был зациклен на правилах и уставах, а не ты. На тебя так повлиял университет?

А потом, когда Максимино рассмеялся, продолжил:

— Я все предусмотрел и, поверь, отлично знаю, где оставить машину в центре города. Так, чтобы на следующий день даже получить ее целой.

Ресторанчик, куда они заглянули в тот раз, был хорошо знаком Густаво и, естественно, напоминал офицерскую столовую. Людей в темно-синей форме здесь оказалось намного больше, чем гражданских. Еще здесь было чинно и даже слишком тихо несмотря на толпу, точно все посетители на всякий случай сверялись с уставом и ждали отмашки начать вечеринку. Густаво скользнул взглядом по темно-синим фигурам и в тот же миг увидел, как из самого дальнего угла ему машет рукой Альфонсо. Хоакин и Франсиско потеснились, освобождая место у столика, а когда оказалось, что все стулья заняты, Штефан по-хозяйски позвал официанта и попросил решить эту проблему. Альфонсо ушел к музыкальному аппарату — и уже через минуту кафе преобразилось, потому что все лейтенанты и энсины разом перестали молчать: выбор музыки был серьезной задачей. И чтобы всех успокоить, Альфонсо выбрал не диско, не рок, не блюз — он предпочел старое, почти забытое танго из Монтевидео. Кто-то еще пытался спорить, остальные вернулись к бокалам и рюмкам, а Густаво впервые почувствовал, что он свободен на все три дня отпуска.

Один только Мигель делал вид, что его тут нет и что цвет пива волнует его больше, чем то, о чем говорят его друзья. Пару лет назад, когда Густаво представил своим товарищам — тогда еще кадетам — «самого талантливого химика Сантьяго», Мигель пытался сострить на тему погон и их отсутствия. Густаво ничего не сказал, только очень внимательно посмотрел на Мигеля, и тот замолчал.

— Теперь пойдем к моим товарищам, — сказал Максимино, когда спустя час они оставили офицерскую компанию.

А потом еще час пешком шли по улицам Сантьяго, добираясь до квартиры, где сокурсники Максимино устроили вечеринку.

Темно-синий мундир тут был только один — тот, который сейчас носил Густаво. Зато здесь тоже потеснились и сдвинулись, и свободное место у окна оказалось очень кстати. Среди сокурсников было и несколько девушек, они тоже изучали химию. Ну а Максимино, конечно, знали все, кто пришел сюда.

Студенты косились на военную форму, и Густаво вспомнил, как три года назад ходил по самым бедным кварталам Сантьяго в гражданской одежде, разыскивая Максимино Арсиньегу. Как надеялся, что его никто там не заметит и что ни один патрульный не потребует документов. Как каждый раз волновался и все же успешно проворачивал этот фокус вновь и вновь. А еще Густаво поймал себя на мысли, что так — в открытую — ему нравится больше. Нравится звание младшего лейтенанта, нравится носить форму. Нравится, что теперь можно сказать любому: Максимино Арсиньега его друг, он учится в университете Сантьяго и на своем факультете, безусловно, лучший. Так же, как пару лет назад Густаво Монтельяно считался лучшим кадетом своего училища. И у них обоих, конечно, впереди прекрасное будущее. Разве бывает иначе?

С той вечеринки они ушли довольно поздно, в компании сокурсников Максимино. Несколько человек остались в квартире на ночь, чтобы не оказаться в городе после одиннадцати: по новым правилам комендантский час теперь наступал раньше. Другие поспешили на автобус. Густаво предложил взять такси и неожиданно решил, что в чем-то согласен с Максимино: комендантский час и правда мешал наслаждаться жизнью. Сам он как офицер мог легко получить необходимый пропуск, а вот его друг, увы, должен был всякий раз смотреть на часы.

А потом Густаво уехал на месяц. Его отправили в дальний гарнизон на север страны: высшее командование Чили никогда не жалело денег на учения. Даже когда эти учения проводились на высоте более четырех тысяч метров, а часть маневров шла в самой пустыне Атакама. 

Вернулся он только вчера. Решил, что на Рождество ему все-таки придется поехать в Вальпараисо: на торжество собирались все родственники, да и сам он дал обещание бабушке еще в сентябре. Она позвонила в Сантьяго сразу же, как только узнала, что Густаво получил очередное звание. И наверно, уже рассказала об этом всем остальным Монтельяно.

Но до Рождества оставалась еще целая неделя, которую он так долго ждал, а теперь понял: он так и не успел придумать, чем заняться в отпуске.

С этой мыслью Густаво вошел в фойе серого бетонного здания.

И увидел новое лицо в будке вахтера. Там сейчас сидела дама немногим помладше его бабушки, и Густаво уже приготовился объяснять, зачем он здесь и к кому пришел. Прежний вахтер, сеньор Лопес, давно привык к нему за эти три года и пропускал его, вообще не задавая вопросов. Разве только иногда пытался завести беседу на тему футбольных матчей. А еще он всякий раз вставал при виде Густаво и здоровался с ним, отдавая честь. Однажды Густаво разговорился с ним и узнал, что в молодости тот тоже служил в пехоте. И даже воевал. В Испании, в тридцатых. 

— Я младший лейтенант Монтельяно, — представился Густаво.

— Я вас слушаю. Чем могу помочь?

Женщина тоже улыбнулась, но на ее лице Густаво читал только страх. И смотрела она не в глаза ему, а только на его мундир, на его погоны, точно пыталась угадать, в каком он звании, а главное, сколько власти это звание ему дает.

— Мой друг учится здесь, — начал объяснять Густаво. — Максимино Арсиньега. Он студент третьего курса. И работает в лаборатории на четвертом этаже. Это кафедра биохимии. Если бы вы были так добры и пропустили меня, я бы с удовольствием навестил его.

Она, кажется, и не слышала, что он говорит.

— Если бы вы были так добры, — повторил Густаво. — Я много раз здесь бывал. Я знаю, куда идти.

— Да, конечно, — сказала вахтерша. — Я вас провожу. Так будет лучше.

Густаво не стал настаивать на том, что был на факультете несметное количество раз и знает это здание, скорее всего, лучше чем она. Он просто поблагодарил вахтершу, и они пошли вверх по лестнице.

— А где сеньор Лопес? — спросил он.

— Он на пенсии, — объяснила вахтерша.

— Надо же, — сказал Густаво. — Он, конечно, был совсем пожилой, но на пенсию вроде не собирался. По крайней мере в ноябре.

Густаво еще хотел добавить, что Лопес казался ему вечным, из тех, кто никогда не уйдет на отдых, но вахтерша промолчала, и он оставил свои мысли при себе.

В коридоре они встретили парочку студенток: девушки улыбнулись, одна что-то шепнула другой, а сам Густаво в тысячный раз за свою жизнь подумал, что в темно-синей форме он похож на настоящего мужчину, а не на какого-то проходимца с улицы. И это было правильно.

Когда они добрались до лаборатории, вахтерша раскрыла дверь, увидела Максимино и торжественно произнесла:

— К вам пришли. Младший лейтенант Монтельяно!

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил ее Густаво.

— Действительно, спасибо, — кивнул Максимино и улыбнулся. — Привет!

— Привет, — сказал Густаво.

Максимино положил тетрадь, которую до этого держал в руках, на стол, и тогда они пожали друг другу руки, а потом обнялись. Густаво оглянулся: вахтерша, оказывается, уже успела выйти, и в лаборатории они с Максимино были одни. Максимино носил белый халат, незастегнутый, и судя по его виду, он пока никуда не собирался уходить.

— А где Лопес? — спросил Густаво. — Куда делся этот ваш ручной цербер? Неужели правда ушел на пенсию?

По лицу Максимино пробежала тень.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Говорят всякое. Что здоровье стало хуже. Или что арестовали. Но это какой-то бред. Даже для нашей страны.

— И правда, бред, — согласился Густаво, сделав вид, что последнюю фразу он не расслышал. — Наверно, Лопес на самом деле пошел на пенсию. Сколько ему было, ведь хорошо за семьдесят?

— Наверно, — сказал Максимино. Посмотрел на свою тетрадь, потом куда-то в сторону вытяжных шкафов и снова перевел взгляд на Густаво. — Это здорово, что ты пришел. Но мне надо выделить продукт.

— Я могу подождать тебя здесь.

— Это часа четыре, — предупредил его Максимино. — Не меньше.

— Ничего.

— Ну, хорошо. Я тогда буду работать, а ты можешь посмотреть. Если, конечно, тебе не будет скучно.

— Скучно? — Густаво рассмеялся. — Я иногда жалею, что сам не стал химиком. Я бы хоть понимал, что ты, например, сейчас делаешь.

— Еще ничего не потеряно, — Максимино пошел к вытяжному шкафу. — Подарить тебе учебник органической химии?

— Подари, но быстро прочитать не обещаю, — пошутил Густаво.

Он пошел вслед за Максимино и прислонился к перегородке между вытяжными шкафами. Отсюда, из окон четвертого этажа, да еще при такой прекрасной декабрьской погоде он хорошо видел горы. Невысокие, зеленые, покрытые лесами и больше похожие на холмы, они окружали Сантьяго со всех сторон. И лишь на восточной стороне горная гряда с нерастаявшими снежными шапками напоминала те пики, которые он недавно видел на севере: высоченные, ледяные, не укрощенные человеком.

— Так все-таки, что ты делаешь?

— Сейчас объясню, — сказал Максимино. В колбе, которую он прикручивал к штативу, был налит красный раствор. — Помнишь, я рассказывал про свой проект?

— Ты правда будешь делать два диплома?

— Правда, и я уже обо всем договорился с деканом. Я хочу быть инженером, но бросать биохимию и органику я не собираюсь. А если идти только в инженеры, то здесь у них основное направление — пищевая индустрия, что мне не так интересно. Ну уж нет, я хочу ставить настоящие процессы. И для другой промышленности. Производить новые лекарства например.

— Вот это красное — лекарство?

— Пока еще нет, — Максимино наклонился к колбе. — И оно опять не кристаллизуется!

Он выругался и добавил:

— Ладно. Значит, попробуем иначе. Понимаешь, из красного вещества, да, можно сделать лекарство. Но до этого еще далеко.

— Как ты сдашь экзамены за две специальности?

— Элементарно. Все, что нужно для биохимии, я сдам в этом году. Остальное и самое тяжелое останется на следующий год. Я все расписал, распланировал, даже таблицу составил, когда что сдавать. По-моему, времени достаточно. Если заниматься делом.

— Распланировал, — повторил Густаво. — Надо же. Ты правда изменился.

— Что это за наезд?

— Это не наезд, я в положительном ключе, — объяснил Густаво. — Раньше ты не любил планировать.

— И сейчас не очень, — признался Максимино. — И иногда боюсь, очень сильно боюсь, что мне не хватит времени. Что я просто не успею.

— Успеешь, — сказал Густаво, и они переглянулись. — Так что не так с этим красным веществом?

— Смотри: я его синтезировал в три этапа. Но исходное вещество для синтеза делал не я, а живой организм. Бактерия. Мне пришлось вырастить их, — Максимино потянулся к столу и показал Густаво какую-то стекляшку, — сначала вот в такой чашке. Называется чашка Петри. Бактерия съедает корм и производит вещество с очень сложной структурой. Оно, кстати, тоже красное. Между прочим, первый раз его выделили итальянцы. Еще в пятидесятых годах, причем из почвы. Так вот, мы его достаем из той смеси, где сидит наша бактерия. И делаем с ним еще три этапа синтеза. Конечный продукт — вот то, что здесь в колбе. Но его очень сложно очистить. Я уже, наверно, недели три только этим и занимаюсь. И как видишь, кристаллизация опять не заработала.

— Интересно, — сказал Густаво. — А как это связано с инженерией?

— Пока никак, — ответил Максимино. — Надеюсь, в следующем году нам удастся построить хотя бы модель такого реактора, где бактерия будет жить и производить разные интересные вещества.

— Здорово.

— У меня правда немного времени, — признал Максимино. — Поэтому надо дожать эту гребаную кристаллизацию. Или попробовать хроматографией. Кстати, я собираюсь это сделать сегодня. Одна проблема: для производства она не очень подходит. Слишком дорого.

— Надо же, — сказал Густаво. ― А как твой руководитель?

— Который из двух? Таррега? Не мешает, и хорошо, — сказал Максимино. — Недавно на нас с ним пытался наехать замкафедры. Мол, это вообще не биохимия, а какая-то никому не нужная микробиология. А я еще тут синтезом занялся, это тем более никакая не биохимия.

— И что теперь?

— Да ничего. Что вообще такое биохимия? Наука о том, что происходит в клетке. В общем, договорились, что я для диплома сделаю какие-нибудь измерения. Вроде простейшей токсикологии. Мне это, разумеется, незачем. Но тогда ко мне не будет претензий.

— Отлично.

Максимино снова снял колбу со штатива, посмотрел на свет красный прозрачный раствор и отправился в центр лаборатории, к большому аппарату, занимавшему целый стол.

— Я сейчас выпарю растворитель, — сообщил он, — и займусь хроматографией. Может, ты тоже что-нибудь про себя расскажешь? Ты ведь был на учениях?

― На учениях, — подтвердил Густаво. — Сначала две недели готовились, а потом проводили учения. Там, на севере. Считай, практически в горах.

Максимино кивнул, и в это жесте Густаво увидел одобрение. Как если бы Максимино на что-то надеялся, и сейчас оно сбылось.

Как тогда, в сентябре, Максимино тоже проявлял исключительный интерес к тому, чем Густаво занимается на службе. Никогда не задавал прямых вопросов.

Зато Густаво все понял правильно. Больше всего его друг боялся, что Густаво пошлют утихомиривать «дни национального протеста» (13), которые уже с мая сотрясали город. Или, что еще хуже, Густаво вызовется сам.

И когда тридцатого августа левые радикалы из MIR выпустили шестьдесят две пули в автомобиль, в котором мэр Сантьяго ехал на службу, Густаво подготовил рапорт на имя командира своей воинской части. Он еще как-то мог принять народные протесты и забастовки, хотя и считал, что за выступлениями рабочих и студентов стоят искусные манипуляторы из рядов «товарищей». Все остальное было терроризмом, а фальшивые лозунги о борьбе с диктатурой вызывали у него только злость. Если коммунисты уже опустились до того, чтобы уничтожать мэров, кто же будет их следующей мишенью?

Но вышло так, что Густаво пошел к командиру с рапортом ― и неожиданно получил приказ уезжать в северный гарнизон. В столицу на помощь карабинерам уже ввели тридцать тысяч солдат. И стычки в Сантьяго никак не должны были отразиться на подготовке к учениям, считало командование.

Всего этого Максимино так и не узнал.

А когда Густаво уехал на пару недель, то и вовсе, кажется, перестал беспокоиться.

Вот и теперь. Густаво был на учениях. Командовал кадетами и даже энсинами. Помогал готовить гарнизон к ответственной задаче и вместе с такими же молодыми офицерами из артиллерии проверял вооружение.

Густаво никого не убил. Ни в кого не выстрелил, никого не арестовал.

Вот что было самое главное для Максимино, и Густаво прекрасно это понимал.

Даже если и не говорил вслух.

— Ну и как тебе горы? — спросил Максимино.

Он в это время ходил по лаборатории. Открывал дверцы настенных шкафчиков, ящиков стола и что-то искал. Наконец нашел тонкую стеклянную трубку — на кончике у нее был кран — и понес в свой вытяжной шкаф. Закрепил на штативе и снова отправился к ящикам: теперь он собирал пробирки.

― Там очень здорово, ― отозвался Густаво. ― Ты знаешь, что в нашей армии есть подразделения горных стрелков? Их целая дивизия.

― Надо же, ― Максимино снова раскрыл настенный шкаф и вытащил две пластиковых канистры. ― Мы собираемся с кем-то воевать в горах?

― Если в Чили есть горы, значит, нам нужны и горные стрелки.

― Я не спорю, ― сказал Максимино. Он достал с полки большой мерный цилиндр и теперь наливал туда прозрачную жидкость из канистры. Снова посмотрел на Густаво. Никакой иронии в его взгляде не было, Максимино улыбался. ― Так что вы делали на учениях?

― Отрабатывали взаимодействие между подразделениями. Между обычной пехотой, артиллерией и вот этими горными стрелками. Каждое подразделение выполняло свою боевую задачу. Мы, например, должны были сделать стокилометровый марш-бросок, обойти противника по флангу и заставить отступить. То есть загнать их в горы. А там их уже перехватывали стрелки. Ну а артиллеристы помогали. И еще были вертолеты. Они передавали нам данные с воздуха. А нам нужно было держать оборону, потому что вторая группировка противника окружала уже нас.

Сейчас Максимино слушал его очень внимательно. Кивал и даже не отвлекался на свои колбы и пробирки.

― И все это заняло две недели? ― спросил он.

― Десять дней, если точнее.

― Впечатляет, ― сказал Максимино. ― Видно, что вам было чем заняться.

Густаво все еще размышлял на этой фразой, а Максимино уже вернулся к работе. Он перелил жидкость из мерного цилиндра в большую колбу с плоским дном и взболтал. Взял с полки стеклянный стакан, взвесил. С другой полки достал большую банку и насыпал из нее в стакан белый порошок.

― Там участвовал весь наш полк, ― заметил Густаво, и теперь Максимино снова смотрел на него. ― Я, кстати, первый раз был на учениях такого масштаба.

― И тебе понравилось.

― Мне понравилось. Я был командиром отделения. А в последний день лейтенант Ривас, это наш комвзвода, поскользнулся на обрыве. Свалился и сломал ногу ― хорошо, что не шею. И тогда мне пришлось взять командование на себя.

― Круто. А за это дают какие-нибудь...

― За это дают дополнительные дни отпуска, ― сообщил Густаво. ― Поэтому я здесь.

― Теперь понял, ― кивнул Максимино. ― Я правда очень рад за тебя.

Максимино все еще держал в руках стакан с белым веществом. Взвесил его и тогда досыпал еще из банки.

― Выглядит как кокаин, ― сказал Густаво.

― Это же силикагель, ― рассмеялся Максимино. ― Я уже когда-то тебе его показывал. Слушай, ну почему кокаин?

― Просто сегодня я успел прочесть утреннюю газету. Там написали, что таможня задержала груз кокаина. И что кто-то спонсирует черно-красных деньгами, которые идут с его продаж. Еще в газете была фотография с таким же белым порошком, поэтому я и вспомнил.

― Посмотри, ― Максимино передал ему стакан. ― Это очень мелкие кристаллики, а не порошок. Это во-первых.

― Хорошо, пусть будут кристаллики, ― согласился Густаво, рассматривая содержимое стакана.

― И во-вторых... Нет, сама идея, конечно, интересная, ― Максимино снова улыбнулся. ― Я бы не додумался. А написали этот бред, конечно, в «El Mercurio»?

― Да. Ты считаешь, это бред?

― Понимаешь, я слышал другое. Ходят слухи, что кокаином приторговывает наша власть (14). Кто-то там наверху. Я бы даже сказал, на самом верху.

Густаво пожал плечами, а Максимино взял у него стакан с силикагелем.

― Зачем?

― Как зачем? Затем, что на этом можно хорошо заработать. И если ты контролируешь порт, значит, ты контролируешь и все грузы, которые через него проходят. А корабли из Вальпараисо идут, например, в Гамбург и Роттердам. Логично? Или ты правда считаешь, что наверху все законно? Нет коррупции и нет людей, которые просто любят деньги? Торговля кокаином приносит невероятные доходы.

― Не знаю, ― ответил Густаво. ― Наверняка все это просто слухи.

― Возможно. Но судя по тому, что у нас происходит, я уже ничему не удивляюсь. У нас опять тридцать процентов безработных, мы набрали кучу долгов, а недавно я услышал, что часть предприятий снова стали государственными. Вроде бы разумно. Но все равно думаешь, какого черта надо было их приватизировать в семидесятые?

С ответом Густаво не спешил. Ему уже стало жаль, что он вообще поднял эту тему. Мало ли что пишут в газете. Ему ли не знать, что Максимино всегда будет защищать черно-красных, даже если он больше не помогает им напрямую, не собирает бомбы, а учится в университете и готовится стать инженером.

― На каждом углу теперь опять стоит по карабинеру, по стране идут аресты, ― начал перечислять Максимино. И нахмурился. ― На окраинах возводят баррикады. А в дни национального протеста они стреляют по людям. И комендантский час теперь раньше. В одиннадцать. Как будто у нас война.

― Четырнадцатого они отключили электричество в Сантьяго, ― сказал Густаво. ― И в Вальпараисо тоже. Я был на учениях, но мне потом рассказали, как весь город сидел без света. Тоже мне, герои. Устроили бардак. Хорошо, что никого не убили.

И тогда заметил, что тоже сказал «они». Только для Максимино эти «они» были карабинеры, а для него ― коммунисты. В данном случае ― «родригистас», Патриотический фронт имени Мануэля Родригеса (15). 

― А ты не думал, почему они это сделали?

― Я слышал их сообщение по радио, ― ответил Густаво. ― В пятницу. Они напали на радиостанцию, чтобы выступить с угрозами в эфире. Чтобы их боялись.

― Нет, ― возразил Максимино, и его глаза заблестели. ― Коммунисты не хотят, чтобы их боялись. Наоборот. Они хотят, чтобы мы не боялись власти. Чтобы народ знал: есть те, кто постоят за простых людей. Вот для чего они это сделали.

― Знаешь, год назад у нас все было спокойно.

― Почти. Ну а потом оказалось, что никакого чилийского экономического чуда не существует. Что мы просто берем кредиты у США и покупаем американские товары. Неудивительно, что народ вышел на баррикады.

― Я более чем уверен, этот кризис ― временное явление. Вот увидишь, дальше экономика снова продолжит расти.

― Понимаешь, кризисы всегда временные. И наш тоже. Вопрос в том, как из него выходить. Все идет к тому, что власть снова будет закручивать гайки.

Густаво решил промолчать — это далось ему дорого, но начинать такой отличный вечер с очередного спора о том, правильную ли политику ведет власть, он не хотел.

А Максимино вернулся к своему вытяжному шкафу. Добавил к кристалликам часть жидкости, что была в колбе, и тщательно перемешал все это стеклянной палочкой. И потом вылил всю смесь в тонкую трубку.

― Это и есть хроматография? ― спросил Густаво.

― Конечно, и я тебе уже как-то раз ее показывал. Ты что, не помнишь? Нет, тебе точно стоит почитать учебник.

Густаво улыбнулся.

― Как-нибудь обязательно.

― Смотри, я сначала растворю свой продукт ― да-да, вот это красное вещество ― и тогда помещу его в колонку.

― В эту трубку, да?

― Именно так, ― Максимино взял длинную пипетку и набрал в нее красного раствора. ― Продукт содержит разные примеси, которые нам совсем не нужны. Сейчас все это будет двигаться по колонке вниз. Под действием обычной гравитации. И если я не ошибся с выбором растворителей, продукт будет двигаться быстрее. И тогда я его поймаю.

― Здорово.

― Кстати, ты голоден? ― неожиданно спросил Максимино.

― Пока не очень, я пообедал дома.

― Какой ты вежливый. Там в холодильнике есть сосиски, ― Максимино показал в угол напротив. ― На нижней полке найдешь. Вытащи их, пожалуйста, и включи вон эту плитку. Прямо за тобой, видишь?

― В лаборатории можно готовить еду? ― удивился Густаво. ― Разве это не запрещено?

― Ты сам недавно говорил, что я стал жить по правилам. Пытаюсь исправить впечатление. Разве плохо получается?

― Неплохо. Но тебе точно не попадет? Зайдет какой-нибудь профессор или кто тут у вас...

― Какой-нибудь профессор не зайдет, ― сказал Максимино. ― Если ты про Таррегу, то он уже уехал в отпуск. А кто остался, так те сами так делают. Видел бы ты, что у нас творят на кафедре аналитики. Они включают газовый хроматограф, выставляют там двести градусов и запекают в нем мясо. Получается как на гриле! Я серьезно.

― Так и я серьезно, ― ответил Густаво. ― Ну, как скажешь.

― У меня пройдет еще несколько часов. А на обед у меня был эмпанада. Один. Потому что я не успел сбегать в столовую, а потом ее уже закрыли.

― Ладно.

Густаво поднялся и пошел к холодильнику. На самой нижней полке действительно нашел пачку сосисок, завернутую в газету. Рядом стояли колбы, банки, бутылки, и Густаво хотел спросить, разумно ли держать еду вместе с химикалиями.

― Не бойся, они недолго там лежали, ― опередил его Максимино. ― Не отравишься.

― Если отравимся, то вместе, ― пошутил Густаво. ― Куда их теперь положить?

― Вон там в шкафу есть кастрюли.

― Кастрюли?

― Да, мы их используем, когда надо что-то нагреть в водяной бане. Нашел?

Густаво с пачкой сосисок в руке пошел к настенному шкафу. Открыл дверцу и действительно обнаружил там самые обычные алюминиевые кастрюли. Сосиски теперь пришлось положить на лабораторный стол, а кастрюли ― внимательно осмотреть.

― Они чистые? ― Густаво уже выбрал одну, а спросил на всякий случай.

― Ополосни. Да, и лучше возьми ту, в которой нет масла, его трудно отмыть. А если осталось немного глицерина, то это как раз не страшно. Просто налей туда воды из-под крана, и все растворится.

Сам Максимино в этот момент делал какие-то манипуляции с пробирками и явно не хотел отрываться от работы. Густаво прошел мимо него к раковине и заметил, что колонка ― так Максимино называл ту тонкую стеклянную трубку ― стала пестрой, красно-оранжевой. Остановился, посмотрел внимательно и тогда понял, что красные полосы на колонке чередовались с оранжевыми и желтыми.

― Видишь? Мое драгоценное вещество уже отделилось от остального и идет первым.

― Ага, ― кивнул Густаво и все-таки пошел к раковине отмывать кастрюлю.

А когда он уже включил плитку и стал кипятить воду, Максимино сказал:

― Поставь регулятор на максимум, так будет быстрее. Да, теперь правильно. Глядишь, научим тебя готовить.

― Сосиски я умею варить.

― Значит, в следующий раз выберем что-то посложнее. Кто знает, что пригодится в жизни.

― Не сомневаюсь, ― отозвался Густаво. ― Кстати, забыл сказать. Отец приглашает тебя снова зайти к нам. Например, двадцать третьего, в пятницу вечером. А то в сочельник мы все-таки уезжаем в Вальпараисо.

Он еще хотел добавить, что Максимино может отказаться, мол, очень занят в университете, ведь впереди сессия и экзамены. Он хотел сказать, что сам он, Густаво, вполне понимает ситуацию.

Конечно, Густаво надеялся на другой ответ. И он его получил.

― Ладно, приду, ― согласился Максимино. Он закрыл кран внизу колонки и теперь сортировал пробирки. ― Не будем расстраивать твоего отца, он должен знать, что его сын общается с приличными людьми.

― Ты ему очень нравишься, ― Густаво не смог сдержать улыбку. ― Говорит, что у тебя широкий кругозор.

― Я стараюсь. Но скажу тебе честно, в прошлый раз, когда я вышел из вашего дома, я пошел пешком, и мне показалось, что за мной кто-то топает. Я даже специально свернул в подворотню, спрятался, а потом побежал в обратную сторону. Ну, на всякий случай. Там мне попался автобус, и я уехал. Конечно, может мне просто померещилось.

― Какие глупости, ― Густаво покачал головой. ― Ты правда думаешь, что моему отцу больше нечем заняться, кроме как устраивать за тобой слежку?

― Не знаю. Может, он просто беспокоится за тебя, ― Максимино достал небольшую чистую колбу и принялся осторожно сливать в нее содержимое пробирок. ― Кстати, там вода закипела? Уменьши нагрев, хорошо?

― Хорошо.

― Теперь положи туда сосиски и повари их пять минут. Но не больше, а то будет каша.

― Да я знаю. Так ты придешь в пятницу?

― Приду, ― пообещал Максимино.

― Спасибо, ― сказал Густаво.

― Расскажу вам про свой проект, ― продолжил Максимино. ― Чтобы не ударить лицом в грязь и подтвердить, что у меня хороший кругозор. Про то, зачем в Чили нужно развивать химию и биотехнологию. А не только проводить учения с горными стрелками и вертолетами.

― Горные стрелки есть во всех странах, где есть горы.

― Да. Но понимаешь, я серьезно, ― добавил Максимино. ― Кто знает, может, у тебя когда-нибудь будет возможность на что-то повлиять. Нашей стране нужно строить нормальную промышленность. А биотехнология нужна, чтобы создавать новые лекарства. Не только в Чили, конечно...

Они остались в лаборатории допоздна. Максимино выделил свой продукт. Немного поворчал про чистоту ― некоторые примеси так и не исчезли — и все-таки сказал, что для определения структуры хватит и этого.

Больше они в этот вечер никуда не пошли и договорились встретиться на следующий день. Густаво отвез Максимино в побласьон, где тот жил до сих пор, ― уговорить Максимино переехать так и не удалось, — и тогда поехал к себе.

Было уже около половины одиннадцатого, когда он повернул ключ в двери и вдруг услышал голоса, доносящиеся из холла.

Он вошел внутрь и едва не столкнулся с высоким мужчиной лет на десять старше его самого. Густаво его раньше никогда не видел. Еще в холле стоял отец, а с ним два других незнакомца.

― А вот и мой сын, ― сказал Эмилио Монтельяно. ― Густаво. Густаво, познакомься, у нас тут гости из Мексики. Жаль, что ты так поздно пришел, они уже собрались домой. Или, может, все-таки останетесь еще на стаканчик виски? Пропуск я вам выписал, и патруль проводит вас до отеля в любое время.

Гость из Мексики покачал головой. Улыбнулся и протянул Густаво руку.

― Эладио Фуэнте.

― Густаво Монтельяно.

Остальных звали Альварадо и Гарсия.

Когда за мексиканцами закрылась дверь, Густаво прошел вслед за отцом в столовую. И спросил:

― Кто они такие?

― Занимаются бизнесом, скажем так, ― отец помедлил. Открыл стенной шкафчик и достал бутылку. ― Отличный коньяк. Ты не хочешь?

― Спасибо, нет.

― А мне все-таки не повредит, ― заметил Эмилио Монтельяно.

― У тебя были с ними сложные переговоры?

― Переговоры? Нет, в таком случае я бы не стал звать их домой. Сложности, понимаешь, возникли у них самих. В Вальпараисо. В смысле, на нашей таможне, ― отец сел за стол и сделал глоток. ― И мой шеф попросил меня им помочь. Я не против, и мне самому эти люди тоже показались...

― Полезными, ― закончил за него Густаво и улыбнулся. ― Ведь так?

― Именно так, ― отец улыбнулся. ― Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится в жизни. В Мексике, понимаешь, все немного иначе, чем у нас. Другой менталитет, да и во власти другие люди. И некоторый бизнес там имеет больше влияния, чем официальная власть. А значит, с ними стоит дружить. Я вообще считаю, что нужно иметь связи в любых слоях общества.

― Так чем все-таки занимаются эти мексиканцы?

Эмилио Монтельяно помедлил, и Густаво понял, что отец колеблется.

― Я когда-нибудь расскажу тебе.

― Ладно.

― Кстати, все это не значит, что я сильно упростил им жизнь. Мексиканцы обратились ко мне, а не к моему шефу. Пусть они думают, что это я самостоятельно решил все их проблемы. И теперь они знают, что у меня много связей. И что у тебя тоже много связей, ― подчеркнул отец. ― Очень хорошо, что ты все-таки пришел.

 

(13) Дни национального протеста проходили в Чили в 1983–1984 гг., были вызваны острым социально-экономическим кризисом и направлены против режима Пиночета.  
(14) Аугусто Пиночета и его элиту обвиняли не только в нарушениях прав человека, но и в торговле кокаином в середине 80-х годов.  
(15) Патриотический фронт Мануэля Родригеса (исп. Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez, FPMR) — чилийская леворадикальная организация, боровшаяся с диктатурой Пиночета. Была создана в 1983 г. как вооружённое крыло компартии Чили.


	5. Глава 5.

**Апрель, 1984 г.**

Солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, и заря разрезала небо на красно-оранжевые полосы.

Густаво стоял на самой вершине Серро де Рамон, и перед его ногами лежал Сантьяго. В миллиардах уличных огней его родной город ― самый лучший, самый красивый город мира ― сиял ярче звезд и алмазов под пылающим вечерним небом. Густаво давно дал себе зарок посетить Нью-Йорк, Париж и Вену. Посмотреть другие страны. А теперь, после восхождения, после того, как у него перехватило дух от зрелища внизу, Густаво не сомневался: ни один город он не сможет любить больше, чем этот.

― Ты никогда здесь не был? ― спросил Максимино.

Густаво покачал головой.

Максимино стоял рядом с ним. Он уже бывал здесь раньше, еще в детстве. И когда пару дней назад Густаво заявился в его лабораторию с неожиданной ― так казалось самому Густаво ― идеей сходить в горы, Максимино сразу сказал:

― Серро де Рамон. Да?

Ветер налетел тихо, нападая исподтишка и словно опутывая с ног до головы морозной сетью, и Густаво поежился. Для апреля и так было слишком тепло, тем более здесь, на высоте более трех тысяч метров. Они с Максимино решили совершить восхождение за один день, не ночуя на Серро Провинсия, как это делало большинство туристов. И поэтому вышли рано, в пять утра. Тяжелый подъем заставил вспотеть, и хотелось только одного ― дойти до вершины, выпить воды и чая из термоса. Зато от постоянного напряжения он целый день не чувствовал холода, и лишь на привалах становилось немного зябко. А потом они снова поднимались, смотрели карту и сверялись с компасом, паковали вещи и опять шли вперед, и тело точно превращалось в машину, разогреваемую изнутри топливом и ходом механизмов.

Густаво знал, что пора открыть рюкзак, достать свежую майку и свитер и сменить одежду. Но солнце все еще не утонуло во тьме, и он боялся, по-настоящему боялся потерять хотя бы секунду вечерней зари над городом. Ему казалось, что как только он отвернется, закопается в рюкзак, то все волшебство разом исчезнет. Он даже представил, как это будет: огоньки задрожат, вспыхнут из последних сил и погаснут совсем. А Сантьяго уснет.

Он решил согреться, обхватив себя руками. И снова поежился, на этот раз от того, что мокрая насквозь куртка-ветровка коснулась шеи.

― Возьми, ― сказал Максимино, протягивая ему шерстяной свитер. ― Так ты совсем замерзнешь. Не дело это.

Густаво заставил себя расстегнуть и снять куртку ― к предплечьям она, похоже, прилипла. Куртку он положил на рюкзак сверху, собрал остатки воли и стянул майку, которую уже можно было выжимать. Новый порыв ветра неприятно хлестнул его по мокрой спине, пробрав до костей, и тогда Густаво взял наконец свитер из рук Максимино, толстый и пушистый, и быстро-быстро натянул его на себя.

Стало намного теплее, и теперь можно было дальше смотреть на столицу Чили, расстилающуюся золотым ковром под обрывом. Густаво попытался представить, где же стоит его дом, и для начала отыскал пару основных шоссе-артерий, перечеркивающих город по диагонали. Понял, где течет Мапочо и где находится Пласа дель Армас, и почти угадал свой бульвар. Неожиданно поднял глаза и посмотрел вверх. На небе мерцал Южный крест, но звезды Сантьяго были ближе. И Густаво чувствовал, что перед ним целый мир, и весь этот мир принадлежит ему, что все дороги, все врата только открываются и непременно ведут к счастью.

― Надо бы палатку уже ставить, ― заметил Максимино. ― Желательно не тогда, когда тут будет совсем темно.

― Да, ― ответил Густаво. ― Будет темно...

― А потом можно поужинать. И чая выпить.

― Сейчас...

― Э, ты слышишь, что я говорю?

Густаво бросил на него поспешный взгляд и увидел, как Максимино покачал головой и принялся разбирать рюкзак, и вот уже нашел и вытащил колышки.

― Я помогу, ― сказал Густаво.

― Я посмотрю, где лучше ставить. Колышки я сам вобью, так уж и быть. И позову тебя.

― Конечно.

Прошло еще несколько минут, а Густаво все так и не хотел отходить от обрыва. Но за его спиной Максимино уже распаковывал палатку, тащил рюкзак по камням и шуршал брезентом.

Густаво бросил на город последний взгляд и пошел помогать.

― Нам повезло с погодой, ― сказал Максимино. ― И небо не очень затянуто. А то в городе у нас обычно смог и дым, и никаких звезд не видно. А здесь все-таки есть кое-что!

Максимино смотрел вверх и называл созвездия одно за другим. Точно он уже давно ждал с ними встречи, будто со старыми друзьями, и теперь здоровался.

― Скорпион, ― называл он. И тут же продолжал: ― Центавр. Орел. Видишь?

― Вижу, ― отвечал Густаво.

Звезд, по правде, было не очень много ― огни города и здесь преобладали над небесным светом. Но Максимино хватило и этого.

― Кстати, я всегда думал, что ты родился в Вальпараисо, ― вдруг сказал Максимино. ― Ты столько раз рассказывал, что провел там детство...

― Это правда, ― сказал Густаво. ― Я родился в Сантьяго, а в Вальпараисо я жил лет до пятнадцати. Потом отец получил здесь должность, и мы переехали сюда.

Максимино понимающе кивнул.

― Все холоднее и холоднее, ― сказал он. ― У меня уже зубы стучат. Пошли пить чай?

― Давай.

...Густаво проснулся на рассвете от холода: спальный мешок, который он выбрал в магазине, не годился для апрельских заморозков на такой высоте.

Подумал, что сегодня им предстоит спуск в долину. Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Подходил к концу и его короткий, неожиданный отпуск.

А потом Густаво вспомнил, за что он этот отпуск получил, и ему стало еще холоднее и тяжелее, точно какая-то сила сдавливала сейчас сердце и не давала ему дышать.

Он надеялся, что его друг никогда про это не узнает. Потому что Максимино никогда не поймет, сколько ни объясняй.

На прошлой неделе младший лейтенант Густаво Монтельяно получил от своего командования приказ. И выполнил его. Как всегда, выполнил хорошо: сделал все, что должен был сделать офицер.

Вот только вчера, пока Густаво карабкался по скалам и искал тропинку наверх, а затем долго-долго разглядывал ночные огни Сантьяго, он почти забыл о том, что тогда случилось.

И поэтому был счастлив.

И сейчас хотел бы забыть снова.

Он на мгновение закрыл глаза. Отсчитать в уме шестьдесят секунд и проснуться заново, с хорошими мыслями. И просто жить дальше.

Густаво поднялся, достал из рюкзака бутылку с водой и вылил половину литра в кастрюльку, а потом включил горелку.

Провел рукой по щеке и подумал, что побриться сможет уже дома, после спуска.

Оделся, выбрался из палатки и увидел тонкий слой инея на камнях.

― А готовить завтрак, ты, конечно, мне поручил? ― раздался голос Максимино.

― Конечно, ― поддразнил его Густаво. ― Ты вчера сам сказал, что у тебя это лучше получается и что мою кашу ты есть не хочешь. Давай, удиви мастерством!

Максимино ответил ругательством.

Густаво дошел до обрыва. Прямо перед горной цепью Сьерра де Рамон повисло большое облако, зацепившись за вершину, и город просматривался плохо.

Еще он подумал, что их ждет тяжелый спуск. Вспомнил черную вулканическую породу, щедро рассыпанную на склоне перед самой вершиной, и то, как они карабкались по этим камням вчера и как он поскользнулся и с трудом сохранил равновесие. Если теперь там еще и снег лежит, то дело дрянь.

Стало совсем зябко. Густаво попытался растереть руки, чтобы согреться, и тут его снова позвал Максимино.

― Кофе сварился! ― закричал тот из палатки. ― Если это, конечно, считать за кофе...

На завтрак у них опять была каша, как и вчера. Только на этот раз Максимино высыпал в нее полбанки сухофруктов. Получилось неплохо, намного лучше, чем то же самое с вяленым мясом.

Еще час они снимали палатку ― тут Густаво понял, что наконец согрелся, ― и паковали вещи в рюкзаки.

Снова дошли до обрыва. Вместе. Снова посмотрели на город, который оказался родным для них обоих. Облако отплывало к соседнему пику, лениво, медленно и как будто нехотя открывая вид на столицу.

Найти тропу, с которой начать спуск, было непросто: разметка здесь отсуствовала, а черные камни и впрямь покрыл иней. Еще дольше пришлось спускаться до гребня Сьерра де Рамон. Искать тропу и балансировать на скользких скальных обломках и осыпях.

Прошло несколько часов, когда Густаво и Максимино, преодолев длинный спуск, чередующийся с небольшими подъемами, наконец добрались до Серра Провинсия и сделали получасовой привал на вершине.

Место было знакомым. Разве что вчера именно здесь их догнал мелкий неприятный дождь и белесый туман, скрывающий горы. С другой стороны Анд выползла мрачная лиловая туча. Встретили они тут и других походников. Максимино разговорился с ними.

― Будет гроза, ― повторяли все, как один. ― Видите, какое небо?

И поворачивали назад.

Максимино и Густаво посовещались ― и все же решили идти вперед. Через час моросить перестало, солнце расплавило облака. День перетек в ясные сумерки, и только на самой вершине Серра де Рамон стало понятно, что лето закончилось и горы как будто ждут первого снега, чтобы под его покровом уснуть на всю зиму.

Но сегодня и здесь, на Серра Провинсия, они не встретили никого. Еще раз полюбовались видом на Сантьяго и двинулись вниз. Тропинка стала шире, а камни под ногами блестели от влаги: ночью шел дождь. По мере того как они спускались, гора все больше обрастала травой, сначала редкой, выжженной летним солнцем. Затем появились кустарники, а далеко внизу зеленел лес.

Ровно в полдень они проходили мимо водопада ― Максимино решил набрать воды ― и вдруг услышали голоса. Обогнули скалу и увидели детей ― подростков лет четырнадцати, мальчика и девочку.

― Меня зовут София Абароа Ортиз, ― обратилась она. ― Вы нам поможете?

― Конечно, ― сказал Максимино и сбросил рюкзак. ― Что у вас случилось?

Выяснилось, что Виценте, двоюродный брат Софии, с которым они отправились в горы еще утром, решил сократить путь, ушел с тропы и, как это и бывает в таких случаях, сорвался со склона, повредив лодыжку. Тогда София закинула его руку себе на плечо, и они даже смогли проковылять метров сто.

Густаво опустил свой рюкзак на землю и принялся осматривать ребенка, вспоминая все, о чем ему когда-либо рассказывали военные медики. Быстро понял, что Виценте отделался пусть и сильным, но лишь вывихом, а не переломом. Наложил шину. Максимино предложил бросить рюкзаки и отвезти мальчика в ближайшую больницу, но тот и думать не хотел о том, чтобы его кто-то нес, и пошел вперед сам, опираясь, как и прежде, на плечо сестры.

Было уже два часа дня, когда они наконец спустились в долину и вышли к шоссе. Густаво отыскал свою машину, которую оставил здесь вчера. День растягивался ― они поехали в Сантьяго, подождали пару часов в травмапункте ― ждали бы и дольше, если бы Густаво не вытащил на свет свое офицерское удостоверение, а затем снова вернулись в деревню, где в предгорьях стоял маленький домик и где Софию и Виценте Ортиз давно ждали родители.

― Это здорово, что мы там оказались, ― сказал Максимино, когда они снова возвращались в Сантьяго.

― Да, ― согласился Густаво. ― Иногда очень нужно почувствовать себя хорошим человеком.

Максимино с удивлением посмотрел на него, но расспрашивать не стал.

Сам Густаво надеялся, что ему никогда не придется объяснять, что он имел в виду.

Он ошибался.

Домой Густаво вернулся поздно, чуть ли не к самому комендантскому часу. Мариэлла как раз ждала его с ужином ― и с вопросами о том, как прошел поход и что интересного он видел в горах, выпал ли там уже снег и повезло ли им с погодой. Есть он не хотел, рассказывать — и того меньше. Густаво извинился, сказал ей, что очень устал, и ушел к себе.

Встал он поздно. Была суббота, но он хорошо помнил, что Максимино собирался провести выходной в университете.

― Я же теперь там лаборант на полставки, ― объяснил тот. ― Работы много. Вот, на складе надо порядок навести.

К зданию химического факультета Густаво приехал часам к трем. Поздоровался с вахтершей ― теперь он уже знал, что ее зовут сеньора Гонзалез, а сеньора Гонзалез давно перестала удивляться его визитам.

Максимино он застал в лаборатории.

― Подумал, что надо помочь навести порядок на складе, ― пошутил Густаво.

― Я уже все сделал, ― ответил Максимино. ― Но инициатива наказуема, так что я обязательно найду тебе работу. Не зря же ты приехал.

Они рассмеялись.

Максимино заварил кофе.

― Есть и кое-что покрепче, ― предложил он.

― Давай, ― ответил Густаво, наблюдая, как Максимино лезет в настенный шкаф, переставляет канистры и банки с растворителями и наконец достает оттуда бутылку виски.

― Все-таки суббота, ― заметил Максимино.

Густаво кивнул.

Он сейчас видел, как Максимино старается быть веселым. Как хозяйничает в лаборатории и пытается шутить.

И вспомнил, что такое уже было четыре года назад, когда Максимино узнал, что Густаво ― сын Эмилио Монтельяно, одного из руководителей Национального информационного центра.

Тогда он вел себя так же.

― Как мама? ― спросил Густаво, пробуя виски.

― Нормально, ― ответил Максимино. ― Ее взяли работать на почту, я разве не говорил?

― Говорил.

― Ну вот. Лучшая новость за этот год, честно говоря.

― А еще какие новости?

― Еще... ― Максимино помедлил секунду. И нахмурился. ― Начнем с того, что у нас арестовали нескольких соседей. Не совсем там, где живу я, а дальше, недалеко от Cafe Colonial. И ведь к нам давно не лезли. А тут вдруг приехали карабинеры и среди бела дня стали увозить людей. Больше о них никто ничего не слышал. А у них остались семьи.

― Когда это было? ― спросил Густаво. ― После протестов?

Очень хотелось услышать: после.

После того как жители побласьона построили баррикады. После того как к мирному протесту присоединились левые радикалы и вынудили карабинеров на ответные действия.

― Нет, ― сказал Максимино. ― Двух человек увезли еще раньше. А вчера карабинеры приезжали снова. И увезли Федерико из El Publico. И еще нескольких человек. Ты что, не знаешь, что они устраивают облавы? Запугивают? После двадцать седьмого в городе объявили осадное положение. Опять, как будто на дворе снова семьдесят третий год. И теперь аресты идут сотнями.

― Это из-за «родригистас», ― сказал Густаво. ― Они подложили бомбу под полицейский автобус. Один карабинер убит, еще пятнадцать ― в больнице. Естественно, после такого будут аресты. Потому что террористов, которые это сделали, надо найти. И обезвредить.

― Каких террористов?

― А как их еще назвать?

― Террористы ― это те, кто сейчас пытается нас запугать. Те, кто начал облавы и аресты еще до двадцать седьмого марта. Раньше, понимаешь? Те, кто приехал в наш побласьон и открыл огонь по людям. Там опять убили человека!

― Мне жаль убитого, ― сказал Густаво. ― Этого не должно было случиться.

― Жаль? А арестованных тебе не жаль? А ты знаешь, сколько у нас раненых?

― Если честно, то в полиции тоже есть раненые.

― Потому что не надо стрелять в свой народ.

― Бросать коктейли Молотова в карабинеров тоже не надо.

― Знаешь, за то, что они делали со страной десять лет, они заслужили не только коктейль Молотова.

― Среди карабинеров полно парней младше тебя. Они ничего не делали с этой страной. Они патрулируют улицы и проверяют документы. Это просто работа.

― Это не работа, ― возразил Максимино. ― У меня был одноклассник, Диего. Он недавно попался карабинерам на улице. Опоздал на десять минут, а уже начался комендантский час. Его избили и сломали два ребра, а потом продержали в участке до утра. Это, по-твоему, нормально?

― Я никогда не говорил, что это нормально. Я еще раз повторю, что мне жаль, что у нас происходит такое.

Густаво очень хотел закончить этот разговор.

Только он не знал как.

― Тогда не оправдывай палачей, ― сказал Максимино.

― Я не оправдываю превышение полномочий, ― заметил Густаво. ― Я лишь сказал, что не все так однозначно. Да, люди вышли на улицу. У них есть это право. Они сказали все, что думают. Потом был приказ расходиться по домам. Нужно было выполнить этот требование, и ничего бы не случилось. А не строить баррикады. И уж точно не вступать в бой с карабинерами.

― Карабинеры начали стрелять первыми.

― Это неправда, ― сказал Густаво. ― Они отошли назад, а стрелять стали, только когда в них полетели камни и бутылки с Молотовым. И между прочим, они стреляли поверх голов.

― А потом, когда им стало скучно, начали целиться в людей.

― Им не было скучно. На одном из карабинеров загорелась одежда, кстати, он получил сильные ожоги. Естественно, что после этого толпу пришлось утихомирить.

― Утихомирить? Стрелять в людей ― это, по-твоему, утихомирить?

― Они правда стреляли поверх голов. А другим были выданы резиновые пули. Люди пострадали от того, что началась суматоха.

Максимино вдруг осекся. Хотел что-то сказать, пристально посмотрел на Густаво и спросил:

― Откуда ты знаешь, что там было?

― Просто знаю, ― ответил Густаво.

― Нет, ― возразил Максимино. ― Раньше ты их никогда не защищал. Ты был там, верно?

Густаво почувствовал, как кровь в его жилах холодеет.

Он бы очень хотел солгать. Сказать, что слышал об этом от сослуживцев, Хоакина или Мигеля, и больше ничего не знает. Что ему просто стало жаль того пострадавшего карабинера, поэтому он и защищает их всех. Что он, конечно, не одобряет ареста Федерико - ведь это ошибка, - и непременно постарается разузнать, где теперь хозяин El Publico. Он бы хотел признать, что вполне понимает: пострадавшие на баррикадах ― это их общая вина. И черт с ними, с коммунистами, которые так хотели превратить мирный протест в бойню.

Он не смог.

Он бы никогда не смог врать Максимино.

― Да, ― сказал Густаво. ― Я там был. Двадцать седьмого.

Максимино промолчал.

Он смотрел на Густаво, не отрывая глаз, а Густаво хорошо помнил этот взгляд. Когда четыре года назад он разыскал Максимино, тот встретил его именно так. Словно обещал убить.

Но сейчас в этом взгляде была не только одна ненависть.

Максимино его презирал.

Густаво почувствовал, что должен договорить до конца.

― Я был там, потому что получил приказ оказать поддержку карабинерам. Мой отряд должен был перекрыть улицу. Если бы мы этого не сделали, все вышло бы из-под контроля.

― То есть это ты устроил так, что людям стало некуда бежать, а впереди их встретили карабинеры с резиновыми пулями?

― Мы хотели сделать так, чтобы пострадавших не было. Гибель того человека ― несчастный случай. Да, я видел это тоже. Если бы на баррикадах не появились коммунисты, ничего подобного не случилось бы.

― Так вот за что ты получил отпуск.

Максимино покачал головой, а потом презрение взяло верх над ненавистью.

― Убирайся, ― сказал Максимино. ― И никогда больше не приходи сюда.

Густаво ожидал этих слов.

Уже несколько лет. Ожидал, потому что знал: когда-нибудь обязательно случится то, что заставит Максимино сказать ему «убирайся». И все равно боялся. И все равно оказался не готов.

Так хотелось верить, что они с Максимино не по разные стороны фронта.

Что они вообще не на войне.

― У меня был приказ, ― продолжил Густаво. ― И я не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

― Уходи, ― повторил Максимино. ― А деньги ― за учебу в университете ― я тебе верну. Как обещал.


	6. Глава 6.

**Сентябрь, 1986 г.**

― Сеньор лейтенант! Разрешите доложить.

Командиром у карабинеров оказался толстячок лет под сорок.

Густаво он сразу не понравился. Карабинеры окружили здание, оцепили улицу, а войти внутрь побоялись. И чуть не потеряли полдня, пока из воинской части не отправили взвод на помощь. А теперь оказалось, что в здании спряталось всего несколько бойцов-«родригистас».

С такими мы точно не победим, подумал Густаво. Он сейчас рассматривал машину карабинеров, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь за тонированными стеклами.

― Доложите, ― ответил он.

― Мы вели наблюдение за домом по адресу Альмейда, одиннадцать. В течение трех часов. Подонки еще там. Мы никому не позволили уйти!

― Дом пустой?

― Давно заброшен. Тут кругом много такого, ― карабинер развел руками. ― Вот они и прячутся, сволочи. Снести бы эти побласьоны к чертовой матери. Выжечь и все.

― На каком этаже «родригистас»?

― Мы не знаем. Прошу простить!

Густаво внимательно посмотрел на карабинера. Тот с не меньшим удивлением разглядывал его самого. Словно ожидал, что из воинской части пришлют кого-то постарше. Отвечал, правда, с избыточной вежливостью и демонстрируя служебное рвение.

― Кто живет вон в том доме напротив? Там вроде горит свет.

― На первом этаже какая-то семья, а на втором иногда селятся бродяги. Наверху только чердак. Я там недавно обыск проводил.

― Ясно, ― кивнул Густаво. ― Как они вооружены? «Родригистас», конечно, а не бродяги.

― Калашниковы.

― У них есть раненые?

Карабинер задумался.

― Сеньор лейтенант, я правда не знаю.

― Вы же видели, когда они побежали прятаться в дом? Вы открыли огонь на поражение?

― Да, и даже подстрелили одного, ― с гордостью сказал карабинер. ― Вот он там валяется, видите?

― Одного, ― повторил Густаво. ― Почему вы сами не атаковали дом? Почему запросили подкрепление?

― Но мы же не знаем, что там на самом деле. Вдруг их там больше. Может, не просто так они побежали в этот дом. Мы еще подумали: вдруг у них там бомба? Вы же в курсе, что они сегодня обстреляли наш участок? А мы думаем, хотели взорвать. А так как не получилось, просто обстреляли.

Густаво покачал головой. Махнул рукой и отошел в сторону. Поглядеть на двухэтажный деревянный дом, в котором окопались пресловутые «родригистас».

Очень хотелось отчитать карабинеров за трусость.

Но еще больше хотелось разделаться с задачей и отправиться наконец домой.

Он теперь снимал отдельную квартиру в Провиденсии. Не то чтобы ему было неудобно или надоело жить в большом отцовском доме, но с недавних пор он решил начать самостоятельную жизнь. И получив звание лейтенанта ― не за выслугу лет, а досрочно, за успешное решение таких вот боевых задач, ― нашел себе отдельное жилье. А к отцу всегда заходил на выходных.

― Хоакин!

― Здесь!

Бывший сокурсник, а ныне младший лейтенант Хоакин Мальдонадо, поспешил к нему.

― Как думаешь, на каком они этаже? ― спросил Густаво.

― На чердаке, наверно. Они ж видят, что улицу оцепили. А сверху они контролируют подходы.

― И в подъезде, наверно, кто-нибудь сидит.

― Обязательно сидит.

― Тогда вот что, ― сказал Густаво. ― Возьми свое отделение. Плюс двух гранатометчиков с собой. Идете в дом, который на противоположной стороне улицы. Только тихо, чтобы эти партизаны вас не заметили.

― Понял. Так мы со двора. В окно влезем и дальше наверх.

― Да, хорошая идея, ― одобрил Густаво. ― Жильцам скажешь, чтобы вышли в коридор. Бинокли у вас есть?

― Конечно.

― Сначала понаблюдай. А как разглядишь их, открывай огонь на поражение. И сотри их в пыль.

― Есть, ― ответил Хоакин и пошел собирать своих бойцов.

Густаво еще раз посмотрел на пустую улицу. Труп застреленного «родригистас» так и не убрали. То ли в назидание остальным, то ли потому, что карабинеры не хотели лишний раз подходить к дому, из окна которого вполне можно было словить пулю.

― Подождите, ― обратился к Густаво карабинер.

― Что у вас еще?

― У меня совсем другой приказ, сеньор лейтенант! Коммунистов надо арестовать. Допросить! Среди них могут быть шпионы с Кубы. Если вы всех перебьете, кого я буду допрашивать?

― Превосходно, ― сказал Густаво. ― Я сейчас остановлю операцию и пойду домой. И младший лейтенант Мальдонадо с бойцами тоже отправится домой. А вы идите и ловите своих коммунистов. И допрашивайте их сколько влезет. Устроит?

― Я имел в виду не это, ― начал оправдываться карабинер. ― Мне надо взять их живыми, но я...

― Но вы не хотите лезть туда сами, ― закончил за него Густаво. ― И поэтому вы вызвали подкрепление, чтобы я за вас сделал вашу работу. Прекрасно. Но я тоже не буду рисковать своими людьми. Моя боевая задача ― уничтожение противника. И я ее решаю так, как считаю нужным.

― Но у меня же приказ...

― У вас есть приказ, который вы не выполнили? Отлично, мне будет что обсудить с вашим командиром.

― Нет-нет, что вы!

Карабинер на всякий случай удалился, даже перешел на другую сторону улицы, где стояла полицейская машина. И теперь, на безопасном расстоянии, что-то рассказывал своим сослуживцам. Даже жестикулировал и, скорее всего, материл молодого лейтенанта.

― Начинайте, - приказал Густаво Хоакину.

Тот как раз давал вводную своим бойцам, и у двух уже были ручные гранатометы. Хоакин подал им знак, и скоро весь отряд вышел на задание.

Близился вечер, и Густаво очень надеялся закончить с «родригистас» до наступления темноты. И пойти наконец домой. Прошедшая неделя очень утомила его. Из-за недавних событий карабинеров и армию поставили на уши. Бойцы FPMR, казалось, были везде и обычно появлялись там, где их меньше всего ждали. Грабили банки, подкладывали бомбы под машины карабинеров, взрывали полицейские будки в самом центре города, обрывали линии электропередачи и устраивали немыслимые покушения, как тогда, седьмого сентября (16). Они вели войну с диктатурой ― так утверждали они сами, — а лейтенант Монтельяно вел войну с ними.

Густаво занял первое сиденье в машине и со своего места отлично видел, как отряд Хоакина свернул в переулок. Теперь они, должно быть, искали, как пробраться к тому дому дворами. Жильцы не обрадуются, когда в их квартирах появится Хоакин и гранатометчики, займут позиции у окон, а их попросят выйти в коридор. Зато все решится быстро.

И хорошо, что чердак пуст, подумал Густаво. Не хватало только из-за этих проклятых «родригистас» спровоцировать бойню в квартале.

Густаво взял бинокль, навел его на жилой дом. Хоакин должен был подать знак фонариком из окна на боковой стене. Пока ничего видно не было.

Взгляд снова скользнул по лежащему на улице телу. Даже отсюда Густаво видел, что это был мужчина лет тридцати. Крепкий на вид. Высокого роста. В черной кожаной куртке.

Такую носил Максимино Арсиньега.

И слава богу, это был не он.

Густаво не знал, где сейчас Максимино. Выяснил, что тот действительно закончил университет. Получил двойной диплом с отличием и пропал. Со своими знаниями и умениями Максимино мог устроиться в любую химическую компанию в Чили. Но вместо этого он исчез. Поначалу Густаво все-таки верил, что Максимино эмигрировал из страны. В Аргентину например. В США. Или в Европу. Как неожиданно сделал его бывший сокурсник Штефан Шнайдер. Просто сел на самолет и улетел в Западную Германию, тогда как все ждали от Штефана успешной военной карьеры. И наверно, Штефан прекрасно живет сейчас в какой-нибудь Баварии.

Раздобыть сведения о Максимино оказалось непросто, а еще тяжелее было принять их. И перестать надеяться на хороший исход.

Потому что Максимино никуда не уехал. Потому что, если верить слухам, Максимино примкнул к вооруженному сопротивлению. К тем самым «родригистас». И возможно, именно Максимино сейчас прятался в этом доме вместе с товарищами. 

Лучше уж так, подумал Густаво. Лучше уж так, чем арест и попасть в руки к этому трусливому карабинеру.

Густаво загадал: если Хоакин даст сигнал через десять секунд, это значит, что ему повезло. И Максимино не будет там, ни на чердаке, ни на втором этаже. Не будет, и точка.

Раз, начал считать Густаво. Два. Три. Четыре...

В боковом окне загорелся огонек, и Густаво с облегчением выдохнул.

Теперь он был уверен, что операция пройдет хорошо. Они ликвидируют «родригистас», и он спокойно пойдет домой. А через неделю–две, самое большее ― месяц, все успокоится. И боев с коммунистическим подпольем станет меньше. Или карабинеры как-нибудь научатся справляться сами.

Да, сказал себе Густаво. Так и будет.

Семь. Восемь. Девять...

Гранатометы ударили на счете десять. Один за другим взрывы перемалывали чердак в труху. Вслед за ними по второму и первому этажу полилась автоматная очередь.

«Родригистас» даже не пытались отстреливаться: значит, и правда прятались на чердаке, а когда Хоакин застал их врасплох, погибли сразу, от первого же взрыва гранат.

Когда огонь прекратился, второй отряд ― им командовал Альфонсо, другой сокурсник Густаво, — вошел в дом.

Вернулся он быстро.

― Дом проверили. Ну, то что осталось, чердака считай что нет. И сапер наш туда слазил. Так что никаких бомб, за это отвечаем. Зато вон какой калашников новенький, ― Альфонсо похвастался трофеем. ― А их там шестеро было. Все трупы.

― Отличная работа, ― сказал Густаво. ― На сегодня все.

Густаво к тому времени уже вылез из машины. Приказал карабинерам убрать наконец тело с улицы и заняться домом.

Послышался звук разбитого стекла. А сразу за ним ― выстрел.

Альфонсо упал на землю, зажимая рукой рану на шее, а из под его пальцев хлестала кровь. 

«Родригистас» бежал очень быстро, точно спринтер на соревнованиях. А пули точно обходили его по касательной. 

― За ним! ― приказал Густаво.

Он тоже выхватил табельное оружие. Прицелился и понял, что это бесполезно ― проклятый «родригистас» уже нырнул в переулок.

Густаво видел, как рядом садится за руль Хоакин. Как бросаются в погоню бойцы из его взвода. Как карабинер заводит мотоцикл.

Сам он опустился на колени около Альфонсо.

Тот еще был в сознании, и теперь Густаво понял, что пуля попала точно в зазор между бронежилетом и шлемом, пробив шею насквозь. Дышал Альфонсо с трудом. Все пытался что-то сказать, но Густаво, даже склонившись к нему, не сумел расслышать.

И тогда Густаво просто пообещал:

― Я его убью.

Альфонсо снова захрипел. Дернулся и затих.

― Передай Мануэлю и Серджио, что я их помню, ― добавил Густаво. ― Пусть они простят меня, если смогут.

Взгляд у Альфонсо стал стеклянным.

Густаво закрыл глаза товарищу, подозвал двух бойцов и приказал вызвать «скорую». Около него остановился автомобиль.

И очень скоро он уже стоял перед одноэтажной развалюхой из гнилых досок, больше похожей на сарай, чем на дом.

Здесь и спрятался «родригистас». Тот самый, застреливший Альфонсо.

Густаво указал на покосившиеся окна с разбитыми стеклами и фанерой. Ему очень хотелось устроить ад для убийцы, и жалел он сейчас только о том, что никому не пришло в голову захватить с собой огнемет из части.

Ничего.

Поджарить «родригистас» они смогут и так.

― Огонь! ― скомандовал Густаво.

Автоматчики превратили стены хижины в решето. Остатки стекол лопнули под напором пуль, сломалась и вылетела оконная крестовина. Отворилась и повисла на петлях дверь.

А когда Хоакин и его ребята закончили, вокруг развалюхи воцарилась тишина. И никто не рискнул нарушить ее, пока налетевший ветер не заставил дверь мерзко заскрипеть.

Хоакин решил идти первым. Ударил по двери кулаком, точно она не пускала его внутрь, и снес с петель.

В воздухе запахло гарью.

За Хоакином в развалюху полезли и карабинеры. Густаво подумал, что ему тоже необходимо увидеть этот труп.

И тогда услышал, как бывший сокурсник зовет его. И обращается не по уставу, а по имени.

«Родригистас» оказался живучий. Он лежал в двух метрах от входа. Еще дергался, а изо рта шла кровь. Карабинер пнул его ногой.

― Ах ты подлец. Сука!

― Уйдите, ― сказал Густаво. Достал табельное оружие и выстрелил в голову «родригистас».

― Мы же могли его допросить.

Густаво хотел сказать карабинеру, чтобы тот убирался прочь, но в этот момент его снова окликнул Хоакин.

― Густаво!

Он обернулся. Увидел Хоакина с фонариком в руке. И развалюху изнутри.

Хлипкие стены в дырах от пуль. Никакого освещения. Старая мебель: кровать, матрас на полу, кресло и стол — все давно сгнившее. И разный мусор, который так любят собирать бродяги и нищие.

А еще Густаво увидел много крови.

И то, что остается от трех человеческих тел после долгой автоматной очереди.

На кровати лежали два тела. Старики — мужчина и женщина. Еще одна женщина, помоложе, скрючилась на полу. Рядом с ней Густаво заметил пузырек с лекарством, чудом уцелевший.

Он очень быстро понял все, что здесь произошло. Дочь зашла к родителям. Принесла лекарство. Села в кресло и решила подождать, пока старики уснут. И «родригистас» они, конечно, впустили. Или он просто вбежал внутрь. Дверь, скорее всего, вовсе не запиралась.

А потом сюда пришел лейтенант Монтельяно. Который решил устроить ад на земле.

И устроил.

― Наконец-то!

Густаво обернулся. За ним стоял начальник карабинеров.

― Ну, все-таки добили гада, ― с одобрением заметил тот, показывая на труп «родригистас». ― Последний, сволочь.

― Кто эти люди? ― спросил Густаво.

― Понятия не имею, ― карабинер пожал плечами. ― Я даже не знал, что здесь кто-то живет.

― И я не знал, ― произнес молчавший до этого Хоакин.

Густаво хотел согласиться с ними обоими — и от этого он себя ненавидел.

Потому что тоже не подумал, что в такой развалюхе можно жить. А ведь в побласьонах бывал не раз. Еще с Максимино. Точно, Максимино однажды провел его по трущобам. Хотел показать Густаво, в каких хижинах ютятся простые чилийцы. Те, кому не повезло родиться в богатых семьях.

― Какая-то шваль, ― продолжил карабинер. ― Или бездомные. Никогда не знаешь, куда они заползут, как тараканы. Вон сколько мусора в свою дыру натащили. Я ж говорю, эти побласьоны давно пора подпалить...

От запаха жженого мяса стало мутить, и Густаво подумал, что раньше у него не было такой реакции. Он же давно на этой войне. И уже привык. Привык к запаху. Привык убивать.

― Узнайте их имена, ― сказал он карабинеру.

― Да какая разница? Они никому не нужны. Хоронить их, что ли? Завтра у нас машина поедет к морю, туда и отвезем. Обычное дело!

― Узнайте их имена, я сказал, ― повторил Густаво с нажимом.

― Да вы что? Вам это зачем?

Теперь Густаво хотелось взять табельное оружие и сделать так, чтобы здесь появился еще один труп. С именем и полицейским званием.

Переглянулся с Хоакином и вышел из развалюхи. На улице уже были сумерки. Густаво прошел с десяток метров и остановился. Отсюда он хорошо видел тот двухэтажный дом, чердак которого они разнесли гранатами.

Сам Хоакин все так же молчал. Просто шел рядом, не говоря ни слова. Густаво хотел спросить у него, что теперь делать. И не смог. Потому что командир сам должен знать, что ему делать в такой ситуации.

Тогда Густаво окликнул водителя из своего взвода.

― Вы домой, сеньор лейтенант? ― спросил тот. ― Могу вас подбросить, а в часть потом вернусь.

― Нет, ― ответил Густаво. ― Мне тоже в часть.

― Ну, как скажете.

Рапорт Густаво написал сразу по прибытию.

Только тогда понял, что командира роты на месте не было. И командира полка тоже. И что ему придется ждать до утра.

Он пошел к дежурному по части.

― Хорхе, ― обратился он. ― Капитана Миланеса сейчас нет. Как мне связаться с военной полицией?

― Ты вообще о чем? ― спросил Хорхе.

Вместо ответа Густаво передал ему рапорт.

Хорхе читал быстро. Глаза у него полезли на лоб.

― Хорошо. А военная полиция тебе зачем?

― Я совершил преступление.

― Ты в своем уме? Какое преступление?

― Я должен был сначала проверить, есть ли там люди. Вместо этого я дал команду открыть огонь.

― Ты что, про сопутствующие потери никогда не слышал?

― Я должен был проверить, ― повторил Густаво.

― Да что с тобой? Ты все правильно сделал. Коммунистов уничтожил? Уничтожил. То есть боевую задачу выполнил. А эти бездомные, ну, так им просто не повезло. Бывает. Обычное дело!

Обычное дело, подумал Густаво. Тот карабинер, который грозился сжечь побласьоны, тоже так выразился: обычное дело.

― Ты еще к Миланесу завтра с таким рапортом пойди, ― сказал Хорхе. ― Я посмотрю, как он тебя в шею выгонит. С такой ерундой!

Густаво ушел в офицерские казармы. Заснуть смог только под утро. Встал и пошел разыскивать капитана Миланеса.

Все случилось именно так, как предсказывал ему Хорхе.

Командир роты капитан Хосе-Анхель Миланес был старше Густаво лет на десять. И выслушал его очень внимательно. А потом прочел лекцию про сопутствующие потери. Наставительно, будто говорил с ребенком, который только что узнал о том, что на войне погибают.

― Я подам рапорт на имя командира полка, ― сказал Густаво.

― Ваш командир пока что я, ― заметил Миланес. Помедлил, поразмыслил о чем-то и добавил: ― Вы не имеете права делать такие вещи в обход меня. Ну, если вы так хотите подать рапорт, оставьте его мне.

― Но вы точно...

― Точно, ― кивнул Миланес.

Густаво вышел из его кабинета. Он все-таки подозревал, что Миланес не даст рапорту ход.

Тогда придется разговаривать с комполка, решил Густаво.

Домой он так и не пошел. В часть как раз вернулись Хоакин и Франсиско, а вслед за офицерами и остальные бойцы его взвода. Почему-то отсутствовал младший лейтенант Рауль Медина, и о нем никто ничего не знал. Густаво распорядился, чтобы дежурный по части позвонил Медине домой. Супруга Рауля подтвердила, что тот выехал еще полтора часа назад. И словно пропал по дороге.

Еще надо было решить, кто пойдет к родителям и жене Альфонсо, и Густаво понимал, что делать это придется ему самому. Как тогда, шесть лет назад, когда отец предложил ему сходить к родителям Мануэля и Серджио.

После завтрака он принялся за рапорты. Прочитал, что написал Хоакин. Хоакин, кстати, рассказал все честно, ничего не утаил.

Густаво уединился в зале и все еще перечитывал рапорты, когда дверь открылась и на пороге показались офицер с погонами капитана и два карабинера.

― Лейтенант Густаво Альберто Фиорре Монтельяно?

― Так точно, ― Густаво поднялся.

― Вы арестованы.

По крайней мере, подумал Густаво, это правильно.

Только он совсем не ожидал, что к выходу из казарм его поведут в наручниках. В конце концов, он сам написал рапорт и сам настаивал, чтобы рапорту дали ход. И явно не собирался бежать или оказывать сопротивление.

В коридоре увидел Мигеля и Энрико. Они улыбались.

Он уже признал себя виновным и сам осудил себя, но видеть такую реакцию от сослуживцев было неприятно.

И Густаво вспомнил, как Альфонсо однажды сказал ему:

― Мигель тоже хочет быть командиром взвода. И не очень рад, что ты получил лейтенанта досрочно. Просто чтоб ты знал. Мало ли что случится.

Он тогда не придал этому значения. Наверно, зря.

Впрочем, сейчас Густаво уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Если его разжалуют ― мысль была страшной, едкой, как кислота, ― Мигель и впрямь может стать командиром взвода. Хотя Хоакин куда более достоин этой должности.

― Что происходит?

Это был капитан Миланес. Он явно не ожидал увидеть лейтенанта Монтельяно в наручниках.

А навстречу Миланесу уже шли Хоакин и Франсиско.

И судя по их изумленным лицам, они хотели задать тот же вопрос.

― Лейтенант Монтельяно арестован, ― сообщил офицер с погонами капитана.

― За что? ― спросил Хоакин.

Офицер оглядел всю публику и тогда объяснил:

― За помощь коммунистам из террористической организации «Патриотический фронт имени Мануэля Родригеса».

Густаво, оторопев, разом остановился, оглянулся. Карабинеры схватили его за предплечья и потащили дальше по коридору.

Сам он не верил своим ушам.

Это был какой-то бред, воспаленный бред сумасшедшего. Этого не могло случиться с ним.

Он снова попытался оглянуться. Капитан дал знак карабинерам, и те остановились.

― Вы с ума сошли? ― это снова был Хоакин. ― Какой он к черту коммунист? Кто вы вообще такой?

― Действительно, ― произнес Миланес. ― Объясните уже, что это за дурная шутка.

Миланес подошел к офицеру, носившему такое же звание, как и он сам. Выпрямился, всем видом демонстрируя, что требует ответа. А Франсиско и Хоакин встали напротив Густаво и карабинеров. И сверлили тех взглядом.

― Я капитан Луис Вильегас Кабрера из Национального информационного центра, ― представился офицер. ― И я знаю, о чем говорю.

От упоминания спецслужбы Миланес дернулся, весь его боевой кураж куда-то делся, и капитан будто стал меньше ростом.

И даже Франсиско сделал полшага назад.

А вот Хоакин спорить не перестал. Слова Кабреры только раззадорили его.

― Это какая-то ошибка, ― запротестовал Хоакин. ― Густаво не имеет никакого отношения к коммунистам! Я тоже знаю, о чем говорю. Мы с ним вместе учились, он мой командир. Он ненавидит коммунистов! Мы вчера были на боевом задании и уничтожили семь «родригистас». Спросите кого угодно! Спросите всех бойцов, которые были с нами. Карабинеров, наконец!

― Уже спросили, ― согласился Кабрера. ― Именно. Мы знаем, кто приказал ликвидировать «родригистас». Вместо того чтобы арестовать. Но кому-то, кажется, было выгоднее уничтожить свидетелй, правда?

Кабрера повернулся к Густаво. И улыбнулся ― неприятно, уголком рта.

Густаво передернуло.

― Если бы у меня был приказ арестовать «родригистас», я бы это и сделал, ― сказал он. ― Я уже проводил несколько арестов. Но в этот раз мне приказали вступить в бой с вооруженными террористами и уничтожить противника.

На самом деле это было не так.

Карабинеры позвонили в воинскую часть и затребовали помощи. Комполка им эту помощь предоставил. А дальше все решал сам лейтенант Монтельяно.

И похоже, Кабрера был в курсе. Оттого и кривил рот.

― У вас будет много, очень много времени, чтобы все нам объяснить, ― ответил Кабрера.

― Нет, стойте! ― не унимался Хоакин. ― Я поеду с вами!

― Не надо, ― сказал ему Густаво. ― Хоакин, не надо. Это ошибка. В CNI разберутся.

― Ну что вы, ― заметил Кабрера. ― Если молодой человек тоже хочет прокатиться с нами и дать показания, мы ведь никогда не против. Вас как зовут? Мы, конечно, можем заехать за вами позже. Домой например. Познакомимся и с вашей семьей. Так как ваше имя, простите?

При упоминании о семье Хоакин чуть побледнел. Раскрыл рот, будто хотел назвать свое имя. И все же не смог.

― Не хотите, ну и не надо, ― заметил Кабрера и обратился к карабинерам: ― Все, ведите его в машину.

Густаво предполагал, что его повезут на улицу Лондрес в центре города, где сотрудники DINA еще в семидесятых облюбовали один дом и устроили в нем тайную тюрьму. Ему приходилось там бывать всего несколько раз и, конечно, в другом качестве. Да и внутрь здания он никогда не попадал. Сотрудники тайной полиции принимали арестованного практически на входе, и после этого Густаво сразу уезжал. Каждый раз вспоминал, что ему говорил Максимино о людоедских методах допроса, принятых в таких тюрьмах. И убеждал себя, что все это были лишь редкие случаи. Ведь чилийцы делают все, чтобы соблюдать закон!

Едва достигнув центра Сантьяго, машина резко свернула на восток, к промышленным районам. В здании, куда его привезли, Густаво раньше не был, да и о существовании его не знал. И подумал, что если кто-нибудь все-таки станет его искать, то могут и не найти.

Густаво отвели в камеру, и Кабрера распорядился, чтобы того пристегнули наручниками к стулу.

― Ваш отец вам тут не поможет, ― сказал Кабрера. ― Вы понимаете это?

В ответ Густаво посмотрел Кабрере в глаза.

Манипуляцию он просек легко. Слишком просто, слишком в лоб. Если бы Кабрера действительно не боялся Эмилио Монтельяно, то не стал бы и говорить о нем.

― Я все понимаю, ― ответил Густаво.

― Вот и отлично. Так что рассказывайте сразу все, что знаете, ― посоветовал Кабрера. ― Все равно ведь расскажете.

Густаво выпрямился на стуле настолько, насколько позволяли наручники. И тогда Кабрера задал первый вопрос.

― В каком году вы примкнули к «родригистас»?

― Я к ним не примкнул и...

― ...и не знаю, что вы имеете в виду, да? Так все говорят поначалу. Я спрошу еще раз. В каком году вы вступили в террористическую организацию под названием «Патриотический фронт имени Мигеля Родригеса»?

― Я никогда в нее не вступал.

― У нас есть информация, что вы помогали им.

Кабрера раскрыл лежавшую на столе папку, повернул и подвинул ее ближе к Густаво, принялся неспеша перелистывать, и теперь тот видел все: и фотографии, и отчеты о слежке и наблюдениях, и список мест, где Густаво появлялся в компании Максимино Арсиньеги. Даже краткое описание дипломной работы Максимино под названием «Биотехнологический синтез терапевтических антрациклиновых производных и его возможное применение в фармацевтической индустрии».

Густаво досчитал до десяти в уме и теперь старался дышать ровно, чтобы не выдать волнения. И пытался понять, какие факты на самом деле есть у Кабреры.

― Вас неоднократно видели в обществе этого человека, ― сказал Кабрера.

Он отыскал фотографию, где Густаво и Максимино сидели за столиком в El Publico. Сам Густаво даже не смог сходу вспомнить, когда это было. Зато на фотографии стояла точная дата: 28 июня 1982 года. 

― Рассказывайте, ― продолжил Кабрера. ― Я хочу послушать вашу версию.

― Арсиньега был моим приятелем, ― сказал Густаво.

― И все?

― И все. Это могут подтвердить даже мои сослуживцы.

― Значит, вы не отрицаете того, что вашим приятелем, как вы выразились, был коммунист?

Густаво покачал головой.

― Я первый раз слышу о том, что он коммунист.

― Неужели? Кстати, в материалах дела отсутствует один немаловажный факт: мы так и не смогли узнать, где и при каких обстоятельствах вы познакомились с Арсиньегой. Не подскажете?

Пришлось снова досчитать до десяти. И тогда ответить:

― Я могу ошибиться, но, кажется, это было в каком-то баре. Наверно, в El Publico.

― Как интересно, ― кивнул Кабрера. ― И часто вы до этого бывали в побласьонах?

― Я считал нужным узнать свой родной город с разных сторон.

― Прекрасно! То есть вам приходит идея погулять в побласьоне. Посмотреть живописные трущобы. Вы оставляете дома кадетскую форму, идете туда, где собираются люди определенно не вашего круга. Допустим, вами двигало любопытство. Но из всех завсегдатаев El Publico вы выбираете именно коммуниста Арсиньегу. Вы давно сочувствуете коммунистическим идеям?

― Я не сочувствую коммунистическим идеям.

― Значит, Арсиньега вас привлек как человек. Как друг, не так ли? И потом вы стали помогать коммунисту?

― Я не помогал коммунисту.

― Но вы помогли ему поступить в университет?

― Я никогда не слышал о том, что он коммунист, ― повторил Густаво.

― Отвечайте на вопрос, ― с нажимом сказал Кабрера. ― Вы помогли ему, верно?

― Да.

― Значит, вы помогли коммунисту, ― Кабрера снова довольно скривил рот.

От того, как легко Кабрера искажал его слова, Густаво разозлился.

― Я такого не говорил.

― Факты есть факты. Они сами говорят за вас. Вы помогли Кабрере поступить в университет. Для чего? Для чего коммунисту университет и образование? А?

Густаво решил промолчать.

― А вот для чего, ― Кабрера снова стал перелистывать бумаги. ― У нас есть информация о том, что Арсиньега собирал бомбы для подполья. Вот чему он научился в университете, да? С вашей помощью?

― Повторяю, что я впервые об этом слышу, ― заявил Густаво. ― И в вашей папке я только что видел информацию по его дипломной. По-моему, именно этим Арсиньега и занимался.

― Не надо держать нас за дураков, ― сказал Кабрера. ― Когда вы в последний раз видели Арсиньегу?

― Пару лет назад.

― Вы перестали общаться с вашим приятелем?

― К сожалению, моя служба отнимает много времени.

― Вот оно как, ― закивал Кабрера. ― Отличную легенду вам придумали ваши красные товарищи: вы сводите на нет общение с Арсиньегой и делаете карьеру. Входите в доверие, участвуете во всех более-менее серьезных операциях.

― Это бред, ― сказал Густаво.

― Это не бред, ― возразил Кабрера. ― Это блестяще спланированный ход. Я и не ждал другого уровня от «родригистас». Считайте это уважением к противнику.

Густаво покачал головой.

Одного он сейчас не понимал: неужели Кабрера на самом деле верит во все это?

Или просто изучает его, смотрит на его реакции, ищет подходы?

И скорее всего, чего-то ждет. Если бы у Кабреры были хоть какие-нибудь косвенные улики, чтобы установить связь Густаво Монтельяно с подпольем, он бы их уже предъявил. Но пока ничто не указывало на «помощь коммунистам из террористической организации FPMR».

То есть никаких других фактов у Кабреры не было.

А когда у следователя нет фактов, их ищут. Ну а если найти не удается, просто фабрикуют.

― В чем меня обвиняют? ― спросил Густаво.

― В помощи «Патриотическому фронту», как я и сказал, ― ответил Кабрера. Помедлил и добавил: ― И в причастности к покушению, которое состоялось седьмого сентября.

Теперь Кабрера пристально смотрел на него, а Густаво не верил тому, что слышал.

Если бы я рассказал это Максимино, подумал Густаво, он бы лопнул от смеха. Лейтенант Монтельяно устроил покушение на президента и главнокомандующего Чили! Что за бессмыслица?

И Густаво решил вернуть удар. Показать, что он догадался. Что так просто он не сдастся. Что он, Густаво Монтельяно, вообще никогда не сдастся.

― То есть настоящих виновников вы не нашли и пытаетесь сделать из меня козла отпущения? ― спросил он. ― И фабрикуете обвинение?

Кабрера снова скривил рот.

― Виновников мы уже нашли. Я же не утверждаю, что вы сами участвовали в том, что произошло седьмого сентября. У вас есть алиби, вы в этот момент находились в вашей части. Но достаточно уже того, что вы знали, где в это время располагались армейские патрули. И террористы смогли их обойти. А при ваших связях с подпольем все указывает на то, что именно вы им и помогли.

― Это же бред, ― повторил Густаво. ― Про патрули знает кто угодно в части. Вы никогда не докажете, что я вообще интересовался, где седьмого сентября были патрули.

― А мне уже и не надо ничего доказывать, ― сказал Кабрера. Снял телефонную трубку с аппарата, набрал пару цифр и попросил позвать какого-то коллегу. ― Как там, все готово? Отлично. Тогда мы ждем вас.

Густаво почувствовал, как его обволакивает холодом.

Кабрера мог арестовать любого человека. Максимино, его мать, сестер или братьев.

Он ошибся.

Прошло несколько страшных минут, а потом дверь открылась, и Густаво обернулся ― настолько, насколько ему позволяли наручники.

Карабинер ввел в камеру покрытого кровью и синяками полуголого человека. С опухшим от побоев лицом, с заплывшими глазами, с руками, скованными за спиной. Это был Рауль Медина.

Тот самый младший лейтенант Рауль Медина, который сегодня утром не появился в воинской части. Выехал из дома и пропал по дороге.

― Будем считать, это у нас такая ускоренная очная ставка, ― сказал Кабрера. ― Чего время терять, не правда ли?

Карабинер толкнул Рауля в спину, и тот закашлялся.

― Говори, свинья. Ты знаешь этого человека? ― он указал на Густаво пальцем.

― Да, это Густаво Монтельяно, ― начал Рауль. Говорил он тихо, то и дело останавливаясь и втягивая в легкие воздух. ― Я знаю его много лет.

― Он коммунист?

― Да, ― выдохнул Рауль. И снова закашлялся. ― Он говорил, что сочувствует коммунистам. Что у нас диктатура. Что он должен помочь тем, кто борется с ней.

Кабрера посмотрел на Густаво с победоносным выражением лица. И снова переключился на Рауля.

― Что он подговорил вас сделать?

― Он заставил меня отдать ему схемы патрулей, ― сказал Рауль. ― На седьмое сентября.

― И что это за схемы, поподробней?

― Расположение армейских патрулей. Расписание дежурств.

― Он говорил, зачем ему нужны эти схемы?

― Он сказал, что хочет помочь патриотам страны, ― ответил Рауль. ― Свергнуть диктатора.

Густаво неотрывно смотрел на Рауля. Почти не замечал, как Кабрера сверлит его взглядом.

Если и было что-то такое, чего он никак не мог ожидать, то теперь оно случилось.

― Уведите, ― сказал Кабрера.

Карабинер подтолкнул Рауля к двери, и Густаво заметил, что одна рука у того была в кровоподтеках и ссадинах, а вторую будто не трогали. Берегли.

В последний миг Рауль вдруг обернулся, и его взгляд упал на Густаво.

― Прости, ― прошептал он.

Дверь захлопнулась. Густаво все еще смотрел туда, где исчез Рауль.

И пытался вспомнить, кого он еще не видел сегодня в части.

Франсиско ― видел. Энрико и Мигеля ― лучше бы не видел. Хоакин пытался его выгородить, защитить. А других офицеров в его взводе не было.

― Между прочим, ― начал Кабрера, ― у нас ушло только три часа, чтобы разговорить вашего товарища.

Густаво промолчал.

― И конечно, мы приняли меры для того, чтобы обвинение не было голословным. С младшим лейтенантом Хуаном Наварро вы тоже учились вместе, не так ли? Он хотя и служит в другом взводе, но показания дал отличные. Кстати, он заговорил еще быстрее.

Отвечать Густаво не стал. Он все еще не понимал, зачем и кому нужно все это. Неужели тайная полиция, всемогущий Национальный информационный центр, наводящий ужас на врагов Чили, действительно не может найти истинных организаторов покушения, и поэтому дело решили просто сфабриковать?

Это казалось нелепостью.

Такой, что Густаво решил напрямую спросить Кабреру.

Кабреру, который сейчас лучился счастьем, точно Рождество и Пасха совпали датой.

― Почему я?

И Кабрера, к удивлению самого Густаво, дал очень честный ответ.

― Вы? Вы сами по себе никого не интересуете.

Только в этот момент Густаво наконец понял все.

Он дернулся, попытался выпрямиться на стуле, и наручники неприятно впились в кожу. Он ждал, что Кабрера скажет что-нибудь еще. И тот действительно продолжил.

― Мне нужно, чтобы вы сознались в том, что вы коммунист. Что вы связаны с подпольем. Не важно, через этого Арсиньегу или иначе. Детали мы можем обсудить. Главное, что вы разделяете коммунистические идеи. И что вы приложили руку к событиям седьмого сентября.

― Вы же знаете, что это не так, ― сказал Густаво.

Кабрера пожал плечами.

― Все очень просто: ваших товарищей, Рауля Медину и Хуана Наварро, сейчас продолжают допрашивать. Мы можем растянуть это удовольствие на несколько дней. Пока вы не сделаете признание, их продолжат обрабатывать. ― Кабрера поднялся. ― У меня есть срочные дела, а после я вам, так и быть, устрою экскурсию к ним. Да, и если надумаете не тянуть время, позовите карабинера, он за дверью.

Густаво остался один.

С мыслью о том, что ему придется сделать выбор. Между товарищами ― и отцом.

Все потому, что лейтенант Густаво Монтельяно сам по себе никого не интересовал.

Ровно на минуту ему хватило надежды на то, что Кабрера блефует. Ждет признания от Густаво и запугивает его. Какой смысл мучить людей, которые уже под всем подписались?

А потом он вспомнил взгляд Рауля ― и взгляд Кабреры. Теперь Густаво нестерпимо хотелось узнать, сказал ли Кабрера правду.

Он попытался представить, что бы на его месте сделал, например, Максимино. Или какой-нибудь другой коммунист-подпольщик. От которого требовали бы предать товарищей. Удивился пришедшей в голову мысли: надо же, он поставил себя на место коммунистов, врагов, которых по-прежнему ненавидел. Ведь Альфонсо вчера убил именно коммунист, «родригистас», которого потом убил Густаво, убил, всадив пулю в череп и навсегда зачеркнув чужую жизнь, так же, как до этого он случайно зачеркнул жизни еще троих человек, а сегодня, если Кабрера не солгал, зачеркнет жизни Рауля и Хуана...

Густаво решил прогнать эти мысли прочь. И принялся убеждать себя, что в Национальном информационном центре разберутся. Чтобы там ни говорил ему когда-то Максимино, а в центре работают прагматики. Которым нужны результаты и настоящие виновные, а не сфабрикованные дела. И некоторых из этих прагматиков он знал лично: генерал Карраско, Федерико Вергара и полковник Мартинез приходили в гости к отцу, еще когда Густаво учился в школе. Интересовались, как идет учеба, радовались, что сын Эмилио Монтельяно решил стать офицером, выспрашивали, какой же род войск он выберет и где хочет служить. Любому из этих людей стало бы стыдно, узнай они о Кабрере и его подлостях.

Это придало сил.

Густаво решил осмотреть камеру, в которой находился. Хотелось понять, который сейчас час и сколько он здесь уже сидит. Окон в камере не было, и тогда он попытался повернуться так, чтобы увидеть часы у себя на руке.

В коридоре вдруг послышались шаги. Густаво посмотрел на дверь, и перед глазами снова возник Рауль — и его взгляд, когда он просил прощения.

Густаво почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота, и чтобы справиться с ней, снова принимался уговаривать и убеждать себя, что в центре обязательно разберутся, что в CNI соблюдается закон, что времена безнаказанности ушли в прошлое и что Кабреру ждет трибунал.

Он даже не заметил, как дверь камеры снова открылась.

Кабрера вернулся в сопровождении тех самых карабинеров, с которыми приходил в воинскую часть.

Сел напротив. Ничего не сказал. Только рассматривал Густаво, как редкий трофей. Ждал какой-то реакции. Ждал — и это Густаво понял быстро, — когда же тот сломается и первым задаст вопрос.

Густаво поднял на него глаза.

― Неужели вам безразлична судьба ваших товарищей? ― спросил Кабрера. ― Надо же. Сослуживцы дали вам совсем иную характеристику.

Густаво ничего не ответил, и Кабрера дал знак карабинерам. И действительно потащил его на экскурсию в подвал, где Густаво увидел то, чего не видел никогда: человека, превращенного в кричащий кусок мяса.

Теперь Густаво стоял и ждал, а рядом с ним от боли с ума сходили люди, которые когда-то были согласны идти за ним на край света. Которых он когда-то мысленно рассортировал по группам: эти дружат с ним потому, что Густаво Монтельяно отличный парень, который всегда знает, что делать. И те, вторые, которые искали его общества потому, что он был сыном Эмилио Монтельяно.

Хуан и Рауль попали в первую группу. И наверно, поплатились именно за это.

Так же, как несколько лет назад поплатились Серджио и Мануэль. И вчера ― Альфонсо.

― Вы считали, что я блефую, верно?.

Густаво не ответил.

Он гадал, сколько они пробыли в подвале, пока Кабрера не распорядился отвести его наверх.

― Вы признаетесь в том, что помогали «Патриотическому фронту»? ― спросил Кабрера.

Ответа он снова не добился. Развернулся, пошел к двери и тогда заметил:

― Вы еще можете им помочь.

Густаво остался один. Разлившаяся по камере тишина оглушала и давила на виски, и он снова почувствовал тошноту, которую не ощущал даже там, в подвале.

Снова попытался мысленно перечислить всех, кого знал в Национальном информационном центре, кому доверял его отец и кто заходил в гости к семье Монтельяно, кто бы точно мог помочь им всем ― и ему, и его отцу, и, самое главное, Раулю и Хуану, — как вдруг понял, что больше не помнит имен тех людей и не знает, было ли это все с ним на самом деле или показалось ему.

Зато он вспомнил, как много-много лет назад мама сказала отцу:

― Уезжать надо было сейчас. Потом будет слишком поздно.

В тот день набережную Вальпараисо заполонило множество людей, и местных, и приезжих. Все кафе и ресторанчики города были переполнены, отовсюду лилась музыка, а из порта отплывал огромный пассажирский лайнер — такой, какой прежде никогда не причаливал к берегам Чили. Корабль долго разворачивался, неспешно набирал ход и мерил океанские волны высоченными белоснежными бортами.

Его отец отменил билеты за неделю до их запланированного отъезда в Европу, и Густаво втайне обрадовался, потому что как бы ни манило его путешествие и долгая-предолгая дорога через океан, в глубине души он не хотел никуда уезжать. Не хотел расставаться с бабушкой ― она, как ни странно, решила остаться в Чили. Не хотел расставаться со своими новыми приятелями, которых звали Альфонсо, Штефан и Рауль. Особенно с Раулем, который лучше всех плавал, удил рыбу, выезжая на лодке, интересовался футбольными матчами и читал книги по военной истории. А однажды Рауль позвал его в гости. Взял с него слово, что Густаво никому не расскажет, и тогда показал ему свои рисунки. Там было все: и снежные шапки гор, и тихие улочки Вальпараисо, и сады, бесконечные поля и небольшие деревушки ― Рауль как-то проехал с матерью от Сантьяго до Консепсьона на поезде. Лучше всего у Рауля получался океан. Он признался, что всякий раз берет с собой акварель и бумагу, когда выходит порыбачить, и никогда не показывает рисунков отцу ― тот считает подобные занятия несерьезными. Ни Альфонсо, ни Штефана в свою тайну Рауль так и не посвятил.

И когда корабль, следующий маршрутом Вальпараисо–Барселона стал маленькой неразличимой точкой на горизонте, Густаво проводил его взглядом и мысленно пожелал счастливого пути всем пассажирам.

О решении отца Густаво ничуть не сожалел.

Но он так и не понял, что имела в виду мама, когда говорила, что потом будет поздно.

Все эти годы Густаво мучительно искал отгадку.

И только сейчас нашел. Теперь, когда он ненавидел человека с погонами капитана больше, чем любого террориста из Патриотического фронта, вот теперь он и сам мог сказать: слишком поздно. Он больше ничего не мог изменить. На смену ярости пришли бессилие и отчаяние: он озирался по сторонам и видел только шершавые кирпичные стены, а когда закрывал глаза, снова попадал в ад, где уже был сегодня.

А потом все закончилось.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появились два карабинера, а в камеру вместе с Кабрерой вошел другой офицер. Сделал жест рукой, и карабинер тотчас расстегнул на Густаво наручники и даже осторожно помог подняться ― все мышцы у того затекли.

Последнее, что услышал Густаво, когда покидал камеру, были слова Кабреры:

― Между прочим, я ему ничего не сделал!

Густаво обернулся. Он больше никуда не хотел уходить, и новоприбывший офицер, наверно, понял это и тотчас повлек его за собой.

― Не сейчас. Вас ждут.

― Там Рауль и Хуан, ― сказал Густаво в ответ.

― Я в курсе, ― ответил офицер. ― «Скорая» уже едет.

Офицер проводил его до машины.

Густаво залез на заднее сиденье, и автомобиль тронулся в путь. За окном снова мелькали промышленные кварталы и здания заброшенных заводов. Потом потянулись побласьоны.

Когда они приехали в центр, Сантьяго уже погрузился в вечернюю тьму, раскрашенную только яркими вывесками и фонарями. Шофер свернул в узкий переулок и остановил машину перед многоэтажным зданием.

Навстречу им вышел карабинер. Отдал честь при виде лейтенанта Монтельяно и вежливо пригласил войти в дом. Около подъезда Густаво заметил еще двоих патрульных.

Он поднялся за карабинером на второй этаж и вошел в маленькую двухкомнатную квартиру.

Где сейчас были только он и его отец.

― Ну, здравствуй, ― сказал Эмилио Монтельяно.

Поднялся с дивана и обнял его, а Густаво подумал, что никогда в жизни не видел отца таким усталым и разбитым.

Густаво сел в кресло напротив отца. И сразу вспомнил:

― Что будет с Раулем и Хуаном?

― Они в больнице. Если повезет, выживут, ― ответил отец. ― Они еще молодые крепкие парни. Выкарабкаются. Главное, что ты все сделал правильно. Если бы ты признался, я бы тебя не вытащил. И Рауля с Хуаном ты бы тоже не спас.

― Я понял. Кабреру отдадут под трибунал? И тех карабинеров?

Отец помедлил: было похоже, что Густаво застал его врасплох.

― Если Кабрера не пойдет под суд, ― сказал Густаво, ― я убью его сам.

― Он только что уехал из Сантьяго, ― сообщил Эмилио Монтельяно. ― Поехал на север, попытался сбросить хвост. Отсидится там и, скорее всего, вернется в Вальпараисо.

― Он что, сбежит из страны?

― Его встретят в порту, ― пообещал отец. Звучало уклончиво. ― Мне жаль. Мне правда жаль. Я должен был понять, куда все идет.

Отец снова медлил, точно подыскивал слова.

― И куда все идет? ― спросил Густаво.

Эмилио Монтельяно выругался. Так грубо, как никогда не ругался в присутствии сына.

― Кто-то сильно захотел твою должность, ― сказал Густаво. ― Ведь так? И поэтому они сфабриковали весь этот бред про меня? Про то, что твой сын ― коммунист.

― Да, ― кивнул отец. ― Именно так. Папа твоего сокурсника решил, что вполне готов занять мой пост. Догадайся сам, о ком речь.

― Я уже догадался, ― ответил Густаво. ― Еще сегодня утром. Но этого же не случится, да? Ты выкрутишься?

― Я выкручусь. Но беда в том, что показаниям Рауля и Хуана уже дан ход. Тут даже я не могу ничего изменить.

― Но их же заставили оговорить меня?

Отец вздохнул.

― Не они первые и не они последние.

― Погано.

― Да, ― снова кивнул отец. И продолжил: ― Я сегодня говорил с руководителем Национального информационного центра. А потом еще кое с кем, но это тебе знать не надо. Мне удалось доказать, что ты не связан с коммунистами.

― И как ты это доказал?

― У меня было достаточно материала о твоем товарище.

Густаво оторопел.

― О каком еще товарище?

― Я про этого Максимино Арсиньегу. О ваших встречах. Где, когда, о чем разговаривали.

― Не понимаю, ― сказал Густаво. ― Ты что, следил за мной? За мной и Максимино? Все эти годы?

― Конечно, я следил за тобой, ― ответил отец. ― Если бы я не устроил за тобой слежку, я бы тебя сегодня не отмазал. Потому что у меня не было бы на руках ничего. Кабрера тоже что-то накопал, но не так много. Арсиньега осторожный. Да, про него ходят всякие слухи. Скорее всего, он в рядах «родригистас». Зато есть много другого хорошего материала. О том, как мой наивный и глупый сын решил помочь бедному мальчику из побласьона. Вытащил его из грязи и отправил учиться. А потом вы поссорились, и ты с ним больше не разговариваешь. Именно потому, что у мальчика из побласьона в голове завелись вредные красные идеи.

Густаво не знал, что ответить. Он очень хотел рассердиться на отца. И не мог. Потому что если кто-то и был виноват в этой ситуации, то точно не отец.

― В общем так, ― продолжил Эмилио Монтельяно. ― С одной стороны, все согласились, что ты никак не связан с коммунистами. С другой стороны, есть показания Рауля и Хуана.

― И что теперь?

Отец долго молчал. Отвел глаза в сторону, точно собирался с силами.

― Тебе придется уехать из страны.

― Уехать?

― Послезавтра. Мне правда жаль, сын.

Отец хотел взять его за руку, но Густаво сразу отдернул ее.

― Мне жаль, ― повторил Эмилио Монтельяно. ― Но других вариантов нет. Я могу подать в отставку и уехать с тобой. Но в этом случае я вообще не контролирую ситуацию. А пока я здесь, может, через пару лет мне удастся тебя вернуть. Но сейчас тебе придется уехать. После седьмого сентября многое изменилось.

― И куда мне ехать?

― Хороший вопрос. Понимаешь, наши спецслужбы сотрудничают с американскими. И они могут разыскать тебя во многих странах мира. Поэтому вся Южная Америка, к сожалению, не пойдет. США ― точно не сейчас. С Европой есть некоторые сложности.

― Тогда какая разница, ― сказал Густаво. ― Я там буду никем.

Отец покачал головой.

― Это зависит только от тебя.

Они проговорили еще пару часов, а потом отец ушел, оставив Густаво одного.

Как и в прошлую ночь, он не смог заснуть.

Утром в дверь постучал карабинер: принес завтрак. Затем пришел офицер, тот самый, который вчера освободил Густаво из тюрьмы. Принес паспорт с новой фамилией. Имя Густаво попросил оставить.

Отец не рекомендовал ему выходить из квартиры. Поначалу и не хотелось. Густаво подождал знакомого карабинера с обедом. Прошел еще час, и тот вернулся снова, теперь с двумя чемоданами.

Густаво даже не посмотрел, что там внутри.

Он сидел на подоконнике и разглядывал улицу. Иногда казалось, что он до сих пор в тюрьме. Тогда он вспоминал Хуана и Рауля и говорил себе, что ему еще повезло.

Было четыре часа дня, когда он понял, что больше не может терпеть.

Карабинер попытался остановить его у подъезда и умолял не уходить, потому что боялся гнева Эмилио Монтельяно. Густаво пообещал, что вернется быстро.

Сначала он просто шел по улице. Пытался привыкнуть к тому, что видит Сантьяго, наверно, последний раз в жизни.

Бульвар, где они жили с отцом, оказался недалеко. В дом Густаво заходить не решился. Прошел по другой стороне улицы. Остановился и долго рассматривал все то, что раньше казалось таким обыденным и даже скучным: высокие кованые ворота, широкие окна гостиной и раскинувшиеся в саду апельсиновые деревья. Или цветы, которые с таким старанием выращивала Мариэлла.

Густаво хотел пойти на Пласа де Армас, а еще подняться на холм Сан-Кристобаль и посмотреть на город. Но когда около светофора остановилось такси, он не медлил. Замахал рукой шоферу и на всякий случай проверил деньги в кармане.

Когда он приехал в побласьон, небо только начинало темнеть.

Окна El Publico были заколочены фанерой. Автомастерская сеньора Руэды тоже закрылась. Да и весь остальной квартал казался притихшим, точно вымершим.

Густаво добрел до Cafe Colonial — здесь, к счастью, было полно людей. Небогатых и радостных. Тех, кто завтра не собирался в Вальпараисо, чтобы навсегда покинуть Чили.

Один столик все-таки освободился, и Густаво заказал себе эмпанадас с мясом и пиво.

― Что-нибудь еще? ― спросила хозяйка.

― И чудо.

Хозяйка улыбнулась. Как будто понимала, о чем он просит.

Сам Густаво пытался найти в себе достаточно смелости и дойти до дома Милагрос.

Смотрел, как за окном затухает день. Считал, сколько ему осталось до комендантского часа. Тогда рывком поднялся и вышел на улицу.

Милагрос очень обрадовалась, увидев его, и немедленно принялась забрасывать вопросами. О службе, о его планах на будущее, о том, как идут дела у его отца, и давно ли Густаво был в Вальпараисо у бабушки. Густаво понял, что она даже не слышала о его ссоре с Максимино.

― Как жаль, ― сказала Милагрос. ― Максимино теперь живет отдельно от нас.

Она упрашивала Густаво остаться на ужин. Или хотя бы выпить с ней и с детьми чая. Пришлось долго отказываться, и все же он чувствовал себя виноватым.

― Здесь трудно с работой, ― сказала Милагрос напоследок. ― С почты меня давно уволили. А сестра теперь зовет в Уругвай. В Монтевидео. Говорит, там лучше. Думаю пока, ехать или нет.

Тогда Густаво и вытащил из кармана пиджака пачку денег.

― Уезжайте, ― сказал он.

И, не прощаясь и ничего не объясняя, закрыл за собой дверь.

Теперь точно надо было возвращаться. Густаво шел по улице, думая, где будет ловить такси. В сумерках небо приобрело лиловый оттенок, на город надвигалась гроза и понемногу начинало моросить.

Густаво снова оказался рядом с Cafe Colonial. Зашел внутрь и зашагал к столику у окна.

― Привет, ― сказал Густаво.

Максимино смотрел на него так, будто увидел призрак. И только спустя несколько секунд ответил:

― Привет.

― Можно?

― Садись.

Густаво устроился напротив него.

― Ты искал меня? ― спросил Максимино. Он как раз допивал пиво.

― Искал.

― Зачем?

― Хотел поговорить, ― ответил Густаво. ― Как видишь, я без погон. Меня нечего бояться.

― Я и не боюсь, ― заметил Максимино.

В этот момент к ним подошла хозяйка кафе. Улыбнулась, увидев Густаво. Тот заказал рюмку _pisco_.

― Я был у твоей мамы.

Максимино от этих слов сперва сощурил глаза. Потом хмыкнул и сказал:

― Она, конечно, очень обрадовалась?

― Да. Я тоже был рад увидеть ее.

― Она часто спрашивает о тебе, ― признался Максимино. ― Каждый раз, когда я захожу к ним в гости. Только и слышу: как там Густаво?..

― Она сказала, что Фелипе нашел работу на фабрике.

― Да, ему повезло.

Густаво кивнул.

― Я слышал про твоего дедушку. Сочувствую.

― Да, ― сказал Максимино. ― Но он все-таки старенький был уже. Пожил, видел разное.

К ним снова подошла хозяйка. Убрала пустой бокал из-под пива, и тогда Максимино тоже заказал себе _pisco_.

Они переглянулись.

― Так зачем ты пришел?

― За тобой идет слежка.

Максимино пожал плечами.

― За нами всеми идет слежка.

Скользнул взглядом по столикам. Словно и гости кафе, и хозяйка за барной стойкой были его близкими или приятелями, и сейчас Максимино опасался за них.

Ничего другого Густаво от него и не ожидал.

― В CNI уже немало знают о тебе, ― добавил Густаво. ― Знают, что ты был моим другом.

Теперь Максимино поднял на него глаза.

― Это важно, ― сказал Густаво.

Больше он ничего не хотел объяснять. Почему это важно и почему он только что произнес слово «был». При том что сам всю жизнь верил: бывших друзей не бывает.

― Это вроде бы не тайна, ― заметил Максимино. ― Твои сослуживцы наверняка помнят меня, разве нет? Тот же Альфонсо например. Или Рауль.

― Альфонсо больше нет, ― ответил Густаво. ― А Рауль...

Он осекся. И снова подумал, что не должен был этого говорить.

― Альфонсо убили позавчера, ― произнес он.

― Черт, ― выругался Максимино. ― Хороший был парень.

― Его застрелил «родригистас».

Максимино выдержал паузу. А потом неожиданно сказал:

― Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что мы все родились не в той стране.

― Это моя страна. Я люблю Чили.

― Я тоже люблю Чили, ― Максимино покачал головой. ― И это моя страна тоже. Но сейчас здесь невозможно жить. А что с Раулем?

Густаво не ответил. Перевел взгляд на часы. Пора было сообщить самое главное, завершить этот разговор и уходить. Он посмотрел в окно: дождь нещадно бил по стеклу, а всю мостовую уже залило водой. Пару раз вспыхнула молния, слышались и раскаты грома, пока еще глухие и далекие.

― Слушай, ― начал он, ― я точно знаю, что прямых доказательств ни у кого нет. Но тебя подозревают в связях с вооруженным сопротивлением. Даже до меня дошли слухи. И понимаешь, если в CNI захотят найти доказательства, они их найдут. А если ты спрячешься, они просто арестуют всю твою семью.

― Ты прав, ― заметил Максимино. ― Хотя мне так странно слышать это от тебя.

Густаво нахмурился.

― Было бы лучше, чтобы я этого не говорил?

― Нет. Я просто не ожидал.

И тогда Густаво бросил ему в лицо:

― Мы же все-таки были друзьями.

Он предполагал, что в ответ Максимино хотя бы сменит тему.

― Знаешь, я давно хотел, чтобы мама уехала, ― признался тот. ― Даже тетке написал. В Монтевидео.

― Так уговори ее уехать. Немедленно. Если Фелипе нашел работу в Сантьяго, то найдет и там.

― Верно, ― согласился Максимино.

Он повертел пустую рюмку в руке. Посверлил Густаво глазами и добавил:

― Давай честно: ты ведь уже обсуждал это с ней? С моей мамой?

― Да.

― Ладно. Тогда я придумаю, как это сделать быстро.

― Все уже придумано, ― не сдержался Густаво. ― Просто сходи туда сегодня. Поговори с ней и с Фелипе. Это действительно важно.

Они снова переглянулись.

И снова, как несколько лет назад, поняли друг друга без объяснений.

― Спасибо, ― сказал Максимино.

К столику в очередной раз подошла хозяйка.

― Желаете еще что-нибудь?

― Благодарю, нет, ― ответил Густаво. Отыскал в кармане несколько монет, выложил на стол. ― Мне пора.

Он и впрямь поднялся и стал застегивать пиджак.

― Жаль, ― неожиданно сказала хозяйка. ― Вы хотя бы подождали, пока пройдет дождь. Смотрите, какой ливень! Промокнете же. Давайте я просто угощу вас кофе? За счет заведения.

Густаво не знал, что ответить.

― Вы давно не были у нас, ― заметила хозяйка.

Он пожал плечами и сел. Молча выпил кофе. Посмотрел на часы, прислушиваясь к шуму дождя. Раскаты грома становились все яростнее ― похоже, что грозовая туча спустилась с гор, обрушилась на Сантьяго и теперь пробиралась к морю.

― Как у тебя дела? ― неожиданно спросил Максимино.

― Нормально.

― Я вижу.

Тогда чего спрашивать, подумал Густаво. Больше всего он сейчас боялся, что Максимино использует тот же запрещенный прием. То есть напомнит, что когда-то они были друзьями. И Густаво не сможет соврать.

Но Максимино, к счастью, молчал, и Густаво принялся разглядывать посетителей кафе. Они тоже ждали, когда затихнет гром и уймется гроза, то и дело поглядывали в сторону окон и держали зонтики наготове, будто собираясь в бой со стихией. Выходить наружу никто не спешил.

― Что все-таки случилось? ― спросил Максимино.

― Я уже объяснил, ― сказал Густаво. Он старался говорить ровно и спокойно. ― Ничего. Я просто хотел предупредить тебя и твою семью.

Вслед за очередным всполохом, осветившим и кафе, и всю улицу, распахнулась дверь. Вошедшая молодая женщина сперва оглядела всех, кто был в помещении. Затем сдернула с себя мокрый плащ, встряхнула его пару раз и принялась искать свободный крючок на вешалке у входа.

Остановилась она возле их столика.

― Добрый вечер, Камилла.

Вслед за Максимино с ней поздоровался и Густаво.

― Как дела?

― У меня отлично, ― ответила Камилла.

Присаживаться она не стала. Только подняла бровь, рассматривая Густаво, а тот в свою очередь подумал, что теперь наконец появился хороший повод уйти.

Густаво так и сделал бы, если бы Максимино неожиданно не произнес:

― Он свой.

Камилла прищурилась и улыбнулась уголком рта.

― На всякий случай напомню, что у меня почти фотографическая память.

― Особенно на лица, ― Максимино улыбнулся в ответ.

― Да, особенно на лица. Вот тебя не было неделю назад, ― добавила она. ― Опять.

― Не смог придти.

― Тогда приходи в субботу, ― сообщила Камилла. ― Мы собираемся у Мелиссы и Альберто. Надо обсудить планы на следующий месяц. Подготовка уже идет, остались только детали.

― Буду знать.

Камилла снова посмотрела на Густаво, внимательно, точно запоминая его черты.

И тогда, помахав рукой хозяйке кафе, прошла на кухню.

― Я принес присягу, ― заметил Густаво и нахмурился. ― И я ничего не хочу знать о том, где ты собираешься устроить следующий взрыв.

― Видишь ли, я не устраиваю взрывов, ― ответил Максимино.

Хотелось верить. Как тогда, несколько лет назад, когда Максимино Арсиньега, «самый талантливый химик Сантьяго», поступил в университет и всерьез занялся исследованиями будущих лекарств, а не составов для изготовления бомб.

Когда каждый из них на самом деле мог сказать о другом: он свой. И не солгать.

― Знаешь, мне очень стыдно за те слова, ― сказал Максимино. ― Ты даже не представляешь насколько. Да и за все остальное тоже.

Густаво только пожал плечами.

― Да ладно, ― ответил он. ― Какая уже разница.

Дождь вдруг стал утихать, и теперь о жестяной подоконник разбивались только редкие, крупные капли, и еще реже небо прорезали всполохи молний. И все больше казалось, что стихия смыла с города и ложь, и кровь, и напускной блеск. На короткий миг в Сантьяго разом исчезли все герои и убийцы, и остались только люди. Обычные, неидеальные и совсем не святые, давно забывшие о том, что значит доверие. Именно для них настало время избыточной честности.

― Я завтра уезжаю из Чили, ― сказал Густаво. ― Навсегда.

Максимино с ответом не спешил и сейчас будто вычислял что-то в уме, не сводя взгляда с Густаво. А потом просто сделал вывод:

― Ты бежишь из страны.

― Да.

― Расскажи.

― Несколько дней назад ваши устроили покушение, ― объяснил Густаво. ― Представь себе, меня обвинили в помощи подполью.

Максимино покачал головой.

― За мной следили, ― продолжил Густаво. ― И за тобой, кстати, тоже. Все потому, что я сын Эмилио Монтельяно и кому-то хотелось побороться с моим отцом за его должность. Остальное сфабриковали. Арестовали двух моих сослуживцев. Рауля и Хуана. Вот ты спросил, что случилось с Раулем. С ним случилось достаточно всего, если после допроса он сказал, что я коммунист. И что я заставил его отдать мне схемы патрулей...

― Рауль остался жив?

― Да.

― Я рад за него.

Густаво помедлил.

― Знаешь, я ведь предал их. Если бы я признался, что я коммунист, их бы перестали мучить.

Максимино ничего не ответил. Не стал убеждать его, что тот правильно поступил и что на его месте не каждый смог бы выдержать и не сдаться, и уже за это Густаво был благодарен.

Вместо этого Максимино подал знак хозяйке и попросил еще выпивки.

И только когда их рюмки снова стали пусты, он спросил:

― С тебя сняли обвинения?

― Наполовину, если так можно выразиться. У них не все получилось, и отец смог вытащить меня из тюрьмы. Как я уже сказал, все это задумали исключительно для того, чтобы нанести удар по Эмилио Монтельяно.

― Я понял.

― Сам по себе я никого не интересую, ― добавил Густаво.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что очень хочет услышать обратное. Хочет быть для кого-то важным. И подумал, что он уже был важным для Альфонсо, Мануэля и Серджио.

И для Хуана с Раулем.

― А что с остальными? ― спросил Максимино. ― Я о твоих товарищах.

― Надеюсь, что хотя бы Хоакину повезет. Вот он правда заслужил лучшего, ― ответил Густаво. ― Когда меня арестовали, я думал, что это по другой причине.

― По какой?

Густаво снова выдержал паузу. Теперь ему хотелось рассказать Максимино все. До конца. Даже если тот будет ненавидеть и презирать его еще сильнее.

― На днях карабинеров обстреляли «родригистас», и они запросили подкрепления. Позвонили в мою часть. Я теперь, кстати, командую взводом, ― сказал Густаво и осекся.

Вспомнил, что больше он ничем не командует. И никогда уже не будет.

― Я возглавлял операцию, ― рассказывал Густаво. ― Нам нужно было уничтожить отряд «родригистас». Сначала все шло как обычно, но. один выбрался. Это он застрелил Альфонсо. И побежал прятаться в соседний сарай. Я отдал приказ начать обстрел. А когда мы вошли туда, оказалось, что там жили люди. Очень бедные.

По лицу Максимино пробежала тень, и он снова нахмурился.

― До этого я убивал вооруженных людей, ― Густаво допил свой _pisco_.

И продолжил:

― Я пришел к своему командиру и сказал, что совершил преступление и готов понести ответственность. Мне сказали, что это не имеет значения. Что это всего лишь сопутствующий ущерб. Я все-таки отдал рапорт командиру и попросил дать ему ход. А потом меня арестовали. Все остальное ты уже знаешь.

Максимино долго молчал. Снова подозвал хозяйку и попросил опять наполнить их рюмки.

Через минуту она вернулась. Принесла полную бутылку и просто оставила на столе.

― Ты можешь начать жизнь заново, ― сказал Максимино.

― Я не хочу начинать жизнь заново.

― Миллионы людей на земле отдали бы что угодно за такой шанс.

― А мне не нужен этот шанс, ― возразил Густаво. ― Я его не просил. И мне не нужна никакая новая жизнь. Если я уеду из Чили, я больше никогда не смогу быть офицером. Лучше бы меня расстреляли!

Он сказал все это очень быстро, скороговоркой, и только в конце заметил, что почти сорвался на крик. К счастью, кафе давно опустело, и, кроме них и хозяйки, протиравшей сейчас столики, здесь больше никого не было.

― Наверно, я это заслужил, ― сказал Густаво. ― Сегодня я вышел из дома с желанием вернуться в тюрьму. Я хотел сказать им, что я действительно сочувствую коммунистам. И пусть делают со мной что угодно. Но тогда я подумал, что это слишком просто. И что это будет удар по моему отцу ― да, я знаю, для тебя он враг, но для меня он все-таки родной человек, и я его люблю. Поэтому я решил, что уеду.

На улице становилось все тише. Максимино молчал, точно не находил ответа, да и сам Густаво не знал, что бы он сейчас хотел услышать. Наверно, ничего. Он потянулся за бутылкой и долил себе выпивки.

― Мы всегда считаем, будто мы что-то заслужили, ― сказал Максимино. ― Или не заслужили. Как будто нас кто-то наказывает, когда мы сами наказываем себя.

― Так и есть, ― заметил Густаво. ― Это называется ответственность.

― Нет, это называется по-другому. Знаешь, в чем беда? Мы не позволяем себе быть счастливыми, потому что и про счастье люди думают так же: его надо заслужить, как и наказание. А счастье, например, нельзя ни выпросить, ни вымолить, и уж тем более его нельзя заслужить.

― Я ничего не говорил про счастье.

― Разумеется, ты про это не говорил, ― сказал Максимино. ― Это и плохо.

― Я все равно не понимаю.

― Знаешь, я недавно начал вспоминать, когда я был наиболее счастлив в своей жизни.

― И когда же?

― Например, когда работал там, в университетской лаборатории. Причем я даже не знаю почему. Мне нравилось туда приходить, нравилось делать то, что я делал. И все же это было не главное. Тогда я понял, что вообще не могу это объяснить. Я прекрасно чувствовал себя и никогда не задумывался, заслужил я это или нет.

― По-моему, все проще, ― сказал Густаво. ― В жизни должен быть момент победы. Когда ты побеждаешь, тогда все правильно.

― И сколько длится этот момент? Секунду?

― Хотя бы и секунду. Это как дойти до вершины горы. Жить там не будешь, но зато ты ее покорил. Можно спускаться. И идти к следующей вершине.

― Ты знаешь, что очень многие срываются на спуске, а не на подъеме?

― Вполне верю, ― кивнул Густаво. ― На Серра де Рамон было именно так. Спуск был тяжелее, по крайней мере на самом верху. Ночью выпал иней, стало очень скользко, и мы потратили полчаса, чтобы найти тропинку среди камней, помнишь?

― Помню.

― Но мы все же спустились.

― Да.

Они выпили еще по рюмке, и Густаво подумал, что раньше старался не вызывать в памяти тот поход в горы. Если не сказать больше: хотел забыть. А теперь он будто разрешил себе те воспоминания, светлые и теплые, и они вернулись к нему, насовсем.

― Кстати, я еще хотел спросить, ― начал Густаво. ― Что стало с твоей дипломной работой?.. Постой, у тебя же их было две, да?

― Да. И обе легли на полку. Я получил самые высшие баллы, но мне все равно сказали, что для академической науки там маловато исследований, а для нашей промышленности все выходит слишком дорого и никто не станет в это инвестировать. А потом я узнал, что одно из веществ, которые я тогда синтезировал, уже разрешено использовать в качестве лекарства. Правда, в США.

― Нам до этого так далеко?

― У нас пока действительно нет нужной базы для такого производства. Если тратить половину ресурсов на откорм государственного аппарата, ее и не будет. Если в Чили захотят закупать такие лекарства, то просто возьмут очередной кредит. Никто не станет строить заводы.

― Не обязательно, ― возразил Густаво. ― Нужно найти людей, которые смогут это сделать.

― Да, верно, ― согласился Максимино. ― Я тогда еще подумал, что такой человек, как ты, возможно, и смог бы что-то изменить. С твоим происхождением, с твоей карьерой. Ты бы открыл все двери, и тебя бы послушали.

― Ну, теперь уже поздно.

― Никогда не поздно.

Хозяйка кафе давно ушла на кухню, и в какой-то момент Густаво даже перестал смотреть на часы. Они с Максимино все так же сидели за столиком у окна и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Снова спорили, ссорились, мирились и снова соглашались друг с другом, кивая и смеясь. И ему казалось, что всех этих лет, когда они оказались порознь, не существовало, просто вчера ему приснился кошмар, который сегодня можно утопить в рюмке и забыть навсегда. Казалось, будто они встретились вчера и теперь им надо столько всего обсудить и столько всего сделать вместе, и на это у них будет лет сто, а может быть, тысяча, а может, и целая вечность, ведь иначе им просто не успеть. И одно Густаво знал наверняка: когда они с Максимино стоят по одну сторону фронта, то становятся непобедимы, и нет такой вершины, которую они не покорили бы вдвоем, и нет такой цели, которой они не достигли бы вместе.

Было около десяти вечера, когда Густаво вдруг понял, что совершенно трезв и _pisco_ больше не ударяет в голову. Еще он почувствовал, как на него наваливается усталость, и тогда вспомнил, что не спал две ночи подряд.

Он посмотрел в окно, заглянул в сентябрьскую темноту и представил, как сейчас попрощается с Максимино, выйдет из кафе и сделает свой первый шаг в одиночество и неизвестность.

Хотя какая тут неизвестность. Похоже, что все было предначертано и решено за него задолго до того, как Густаво Монтельяно появился на свет.

Значит, утром он поедет в Вальпараисо, а там сядет на корабль. Отцовские знакомые в порту ― пропустят, а у него начнется новая жизнь, которую он уже ненавидел. И которую, наверно, заслужил. Что бы там ни говорил Максимино.

Вот и все.

Он поднялся.

― Ну, прощай, ― сказал Густаво.

Ответа он ждать не стал, пошел к выходу.

Открыл дверь и почувствовал руку у себя на плече.

― Стой, ― сказал Максимино. ― Подожди.

Густаво повернулся к нему.

— Я еду с тобой.

― Что?

― Ничего не говори. Я еду с тобой.

Прошла минута, прежде чем Густаво смог сказать:

— Хорошо.

— Поехали на Кубу, — предложил Максимино.

— Нет, — ответил Густаво. — Поедем в Мексику.

 

(16) 7 сентября 1986 года Патриотическим Фронтом им. Мануэля Родригеса (FPMR) было совершено покушение на Аугусто Пиночета. Партизаны обстреляли эскорт из гранатометов. В ходе нападения погибли пятеро охранников генерала, сам же Пиночет не пострадал.


End file.
